A Little Bit of Love (Butchick)
by LeaderOfTheCrazy
Summary: Being sent to school, The boys, now 16, are going to deal with a lot of problems, Butch's little-more-than-brotherly-love for Brick included. Let's see what fate has in store for these two as their tale of jealousy, anger, betrayal, and drama take hold. And maybe a little bit of love?(Revised summary. BoyXBoy, yaoi, RRBcest. Rated M for a reason. Enjoy!)
1. A Little Bit of Life

**OKAY! I'm going to warn you now! This is a maleXmale story! Specially a BrickXButch story(So kawaii!). So if you do not like yaoi stories then I suggest that you leave now. Thank you! If you do enjoy yaoi stories then you have come to the right place!**

 **Enjoy my crazy people!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A _Little_ Bit of Life

Ahhhh. The City of Townsville! A peaceful place where our residents are sleeping soundly.

Hmmmm, the girls seem to be sleeping as well. Why don't we check on someone else?

...No...no...hmmm, no...ah ha! Lets see what these little rascals are doing! Otherwise known as, the Rowdyruff Boys!

* * *

 **Brick P.O.V**

I peeked open my bright red eyes and the sun immediately came crashing into my room and into my eyes, making me close my eyes again and scrunch up my nose in distaste.

"Stupid sun..." I mumbled under my breath as I squinted my eyes open, getting used to the blinding light. I pushed myself up with my arms and yawned, stretching out.

I scratched the back of my head and looked around my room, taking in my surroundings. My room wasn't anything special.

I had my bed with a red comforter and black pillows, a black desk in the corner with a red laptop on top and a red dresser with a black rimmed mirror. My closet was a fold door and was painted black while my whole room was painted red. On one side was a black book self that was stacked with different books.

What type of books you ask? Well, uh...there fantasy books...

But, they are the cool ones I promise! They have things like Greek Gods, dragons, fairies, and knights! It just seems so cool to me and I can't help but read them all the time. Hell, I spend an abnormal amount of time reading really long series with the big books so it's not hard for me to read it all within a week.

I groaned and got the strength to get off of my oh so comfy bed. So comfy...

..I'm getting off track. Anyways, I mustered up what little energy I had to walk over to my mirror to see what damage has been done.

Yup. Just as I expected. Absolutely horrible.

My auburn hair was in a messy ponytail which had my hair sticking up in all directions. My hair went down to my mid-back but, when I let it down, I feel like Rapunzel. My hair reached to my damn thigh! That's past my butt! Honestly, Iv just been to lazy to cut it. And I guess i'v grown to love my long hair. Kinda. I had bags under my bright red eyed from staying up so late last night. I was reading my book and sort of got carried away.

Looking down, I realized that I wasn't wearing much. I was only wearing a red t-shirt that was way too big for me and black briefs that hugged my lower half. I felt my face get hot as I decided I need to change. Like now.

I lifted my arm up and sniffed, scrunching up my nose in disgust. Okay, never mind. A bath is defiantly in order!

I turned away from the offending mirror and started to walk towards the door that led to the hall.

In case your wondering, I'm 16 at the moment. My brothers and I have sort of grown out of the whole crime thing but, Butch still likes to create mischief, often getting himself in trouble with the Powderpuffs. Or was it Powerpuff? Eh, I don't remember. I haven't talked to them in ages, however, I have seen them. Hell, their always on the news.

 _'And the day is again saved! Thanks to...The Powerpuff Girls!'_

I can't tell you how many times my movies have been interrupted by that. At which I would get mad for them interrupting my movie and throw the remote at the TV. Hehe, yeah...we had to buy a new TV at least three times in the last month.

Hey, if you were watching Mean Girls and then you randomly get a news bulletin on the Powderpuff girls, you would be pretty pissed too.

They interrupted Mean Girls dammit!

Anyways, I just finished my shower and stepped out, shivered as the cold hit my bare body. Oh yeah! We have **defiantly** changed since we were 5. For one, we grew normal appendages like fingers and toes, and our eyes became normal sized. We now wear our own things instead of the stupid matching outfits.

I felt my long hair cling to my body, irritating me. I wiped myself off with a towel and dried my long as shit hair before going to grab another to cover up.

Just as I picked up the towel, the door slammed open which made me shriek like a girl. I saw a sleepy and grumpy Butch in the doorway which made me blush wildly and cover myself quickly.

"Butch! What are you doing in here?!" I shouted at him, snapping him out of whatever trance he was in, forcing him to look up at me.

Butch had hit puberty **hard** , that's for sure. His face was more defined and muscles defiantly grew in quickly with all the training he does. His voice was deeper than mine and he had somehow grown taller than me, even though I'm older. I pouted mentally. So _not_ fair!

I felt more heat rushing to my face as I realized he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants. As in, no shirt. Also as in, I could perfectly see his 6 pack. I blushed and narrowed my eyes, realizing that he hadn't stopped staring at me.

"Earth to knuckle head! I said, what are you doing here!? Get out!" I shouted to him, snapping him out of his trance again.

He grinned at me, showing his sharp teeth. They sort of look like fangs if your asking. And no, he's not a vampire. I already asked. I guess he just got them when puberty hit.

If your thinking I'm scrawny, I'm not! I swear! That's Boomers thing. He can defend himself though...sometimes. I still worry about him though.

I have muscles but they are not as defined as Butch's. I don't have a six pack and I am very lean to say the least. Not skinny! Lean! Get it right! I don't necessarily know how though. I'll admit, I eat like a fatass.

Boomer has glasses now but, is in no way a nerd. Far from it. The dude can't probably even answer what X - Y is. I still love him though. He's my baby brother after all!

Boomer is also a bit of a vegetarian too...well...okay, he _is_ vegetarian. Butch is the absolute opposite though. He eats meat like it grows on freaking trees. I guess I'm somewhere in between, eating a healthy diet of both.

But...that doesn't mean the rest of my diet is anywhere near healthy.

Lets just say the rest of my diet involves a lot of cake, pies, and candy. That's all I'm going to say on the matter.

Food is a touchy subject for me since I don't really think my weight is all that great(Hey, that rhymed!). I haven't measured in awhile and I'm not sure I want to. It will probably just make me feel _super_ subconscious about myself...I feel like a girl saying that.

...I'm getting off track again aren't I?

Butch grinned at me with his sharp teeth and I just clenched my hand into a fist that was holding the towel around my body. I glared at him while his eyes danced with amusement and mischief, like always. My face was probably interesting shade of red and I couldn't help but, think about how stupid I probably look. I love red but geez!

"I'm going to ask you one more time. _What_. _Are_. _You_. _Doing_. _Here_?" I said while grinding my teeth together, putting emphasis on each word I spoke. Butch just smirked, his eyes sparked with something before disappearing, going back to his look of amusement. Weird.

"Well, I came here to take a shower but, looks like I got something else instead." His deep voice said with a smirk, eyeing me up and down. I felt my face flame up more as raised my free fist, which caught on fire.

" ** _GET OUT!_** " I screamed at him. He ran out of the bathroom before I scorched his hair off, laughing loudly. I ran up to the door and shut it, locking it while panting.

My fist of fire calmed down as I panted, my face still really red. I sighed irritably and felt my hand twitch in anger, annoyance, and embarrassment. Each of us had something that twitches when we're angry. For me, it's my hand. Butch is his eye and Boomer has his foot.

I felt my hand twitch uncontrollably which made me glare at my hand and then to the door.

I hate him.

* * *

 **What did you think? I personally liked it. I'm pretty proud of myself for this. Brick is probably going to be our resident tsundere in the story. This is also a rated M story for a reason! There will most likely be some adult themes in this story as well as swearing! Read at your own risk! Thank you!**

 **Anywhore, good bye for now my lovelies! Good bye my crazy people!**


	2. A Little Bit of News

**These chapter's are coming out like wildfire. I write one and then I automagically have another idea for the next one. I think by the time I'm writing this I have like 6 written but, unedited. Get ready for an onslaught of chapters! XD**

 **On with the story my crazy people and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A _Little_ Bit of News

 **Brick P.O.V**

At the moment, I was walking down the stairs after dressing myself. I wasn't doing anything today so I did something simple.

I just wore a black jacket with a plain red t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I wore my black and white converses, my hair tied into a pony tail while my red hat sat on top of my head. It was backwards, as always, though I let my front bangs fall in front of my face, so my hat was behind my bangs.

I reached the end of the stairs and saw Mojo sitting on the recliner chair, reading the newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee. Honestly, this was normal for me. I walked towards the kitchen and put on a red apron before taking off my hat.

I placed it on the island and took out my hair tie, letting my hair breath before tying it into a messy bun behind my head to keep it out of my way.

I got started on making breakfast, taking out some eggs and bacon while getting the pancake mix from the top shelf. I mixed the batter, cooked the eggs and bacon, all at the same time. I heard footsteps bound down the stairs and I knew I would have to hurry up if I didn't want to be attacked by a rabid herd of hungry brothers.

Then again...I'm starving too.

I finish up and put plates of pancakes, bacon, and eggs on the table, which allows everyone to help themselves. I poured everyone a cup of orange juice, including myself and set them down. Butch and Boomer walked into the kitchen along with Mojo.

I sighed as I walked back out the doorway from the kitchen and into the living room, shouting up the flight of stairs.

"BLARE! GET YOUR SLOW ASS DOWN HERE!" I yelled as our second youngest brother shouted back.

"ALRIGHT! I'M COMING! GEEZ, KEEP YOUR PANTIES ON!" Blare shouted back, making my hand twitch again.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE SMART ASS!" I yelled and all went silent from upstairs. I smirked and walked back towards the kitchen where everyone was seated and was serving themselves.

"Hey, you pigs! Leave some for Blare and I would Ya?" I said as I took of my apron and took out my bun.

They all looked at me before continuing to eat making me roll my eyes before putting my hair back in a ponytail and putting my red cap back on, backwards of course.

As I sat down, Blare came down the stairs and Boomer glared at him quickly as he sat down. I rolled my eyes as Blare glared back.

Blare and Boomer always have some kind of rivalry going on. It's honestly kind of cute considering they are the two youngest. I guess it's just their form of brotherly love. They argue all the time and yet they always seem to make up in the end.

I couldn't help but giggle at remembering the last feud they had.

They had been arguing about which flavor of ice cream is better, vanilla or chocolate. Blare said vanilla while Boomer said chocolate. It was kind of cute watching them argue like that.

I giggled quietly as the two glared daggers at each other.

I felt myself blush as a hot breath was felt near my ear.

"What are you laughing about?" Butch's deep voice asked beside me, making me turn to him with surprise but regained my composure quickly. I smiled slightly before chuckling.

"Just Boomer and Blares arguing. I always did find it to be the most cutest thing." I said as I turned back to them, not being able to conceal the giggle that erupted.

Butch just raised an eyebrow and shrugged before turning to stare at his food. I raised an eyebrow.

 _'Whats with him?'_ I thought as I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts by Mojo's voice. We all looked up to look at him, Blare and Boomer even stopping their fight over the last pancake.

"Now boys, listen well. As you all know, tomorrow will be Monday, for today is Sunday and tomorrow will be the day that all four of you will start attending Golden Oaks High School. Beware that this is the same school as the Powerpuff girls, so I want no funny business. That means _you_ Butch." Mojo rambled before pointing to Butch.

I couldn't help but chuckle and Blare and Boomer stifled a laugh as Butch just shrugged and twirled his fork with his finger.

"No promises." Butch said simply as he just smirked mischievously. Mojo just rolled his eyes and continued.

"I just don't want the Powerpuffs or the police knocking on my door because of something _you_ did. If you can't handle that you will be punished." Mojo said glaring at Butch who just shrugged again.

"You boys are expected to get a passing average. I don't care if it's only one point over failure, as long as you pass your classes, I don't care. I _don't_ want to be called down the Principals office so please avoid that." Mojo said as he looks towards Butch again who only grinned innocently.

"Alright, that's all I have to say for now. I already have your book bags all ready for you and they are by the door for tomorrow. Be ready." Mojo said lastly before getting up and putting his plate in the sink and then walking out of the kitchen, probably to go to the basement.

Blare and Boomer continued their fight over the last pancake before Butch plucked it from them and ate it in one big bite. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at their disappointed expressions.

We all put our plates in the sink while Blare cleaned up the table with me. I turned to Boomer.

"Hey have you seen my book anywhere? I left it by the coffee table bu-" I asked before I was interrupted my a smug voice.

"You mean this one?" Butch asked for the kitchen doorway, holding my book in his hand. I frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, did you move it?" I asked while Butch shook his head. I was suddenly aware that both Boomer and Blare had left us here. Great.

"Nah, I found it knocked over off the coffee table and was going to give it to you last night but, you were already asleep." Butch said as he handed me my book. I took it carefully and gave him a skeptical look.

"Thanks..." I said as Butch gave me a smile which caught me off guard. It was a real genuine smile...Iv rarely ever seen Butch smile at anyone...he did have a handsome smile though...he really should do it more often...

I stopped my thoughts there and re-winded my thoughts. _'Handsome smile?!'_. Oh hell no! Erase! I am not going to think such thoughts about my brother.

 _ **'But you know it's true...'**_ A little voice whispered at the back of my head and I shook my head to try get rid of it. No, no, no! Bad voice! Don't make me poke you with a q-tip!

"Hey Brick? You okay? You sort of zoned out for a bit." A voice said making me snap out of my thoughts. Butch waved a hand in front of my face and I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"O-Oh, sorry. Thanks for the book..." I said, drifting off as I looked down at my book, tracing the title lining with my eyes. I looked back up to see Butch smile again, making my heart skip a beat but I ignored it. My face flushed again and I looked back down at my book.

"Your welcome!" He said before waving and flying up the stairs, leaving a dark green streak in his wake. I waved mindlessly and opened my book to where my bookmark was.

He didn't change the page. I was right where I left off. I raised an eyebrow and flipped through the pages to make sure none were missing or drawn on. Everything was intact.

I closed it and sighed, thanking whatever lord was out there for allowing my book to come back to me unharmed. Books are like my first love.

I floated up the stairs and entered my room, closing the door behind me and flopping on my bed, my book falling beside me. I sighed and nuzzled my pillow, hugging it close to my body, enjoying the warmth brought from my bed. Maybe a nap was in order...

The last thing I remember before I dozed off was someone laying beside me and an arm wrapping around my body, and a breath on my neck.

I couldn't help but draw myself closer.

* * *

 **So kawaii! Brick is favorite character for two reasons. Best uke ever! And the fact that he wears a lot of red. Like me! Butch and Brick make such a cute couple! This why I write a story about it. There needs to be more BrickXButch stories in the world honestly.**

 **Anywhore, I hope you enjoyed so until next time! Bye my crazy people!**


	3. A Little Bit of Persepective

**This chapter is shorter than others. I'm sorry! I just had to put Butch P.O.V in here though. I thought the audience deserves to know what is running through that hot head of his.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this little short chapter on Butch and his thoughts. I will do more Butch in the future. Just for now it will mostly be Brick P.O.V so enjoy it while it lasts people!**

 **Enjoy my crazy people!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A _Little_ Bit of Perspective

 **Butch P.O.V**

Im glad I left the kitchen before I fucked him against that wall. His face was such a cute shade of red and his embarrassed face was not helping my restraint at all.

I sighed as I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes. This was getting worse. Everyday, my infatuation towards my red headed brother was getting stronger and Iv honestly come to accept and deal with it at this point.

I can't help it. I love his long auburn hair that I can run my fingers through. I love his plump lips that were begging to be kissed. I love his lean but slightly muscular body that I could completely claim as mine. I love his cute tsundere attitude that makes his all the more challenging to get. If I had to choose though, I love his eyes. His bright red eyes that shine with happiness and ignorant innocence everytime I see them.

Red eyes popped into my head for the millionth time today and I groaned, opening my eyes. I looked down at my little problem and sighed. Great.

I figured a cold shower would be enough to get rid of my problem in my pants as I opened my bedroom door and flew to the bathroom. Luckily, a half naked Brick wasn't in here like this morning so I don't half to worry about my last string of sanity being lost forever.

When I recalled events of this morning, I groaned and felt it get harder, making me groan again, this time from annoyance.

 _'Stupid Brick and his sexy body!'_ I thought as I turned on the cold water and stepped in, feeling my arousal cool down with the cold water. I sighed and tried to get those red eyes out of my head but failed miserably.

No matter how hard I try, Brick is always going to be in my thoughts, no doubt about that. I knew that I can only hold back for so long before I snap and take him for myself.

I wanted to tell him but, I don't want to scare him off. That would hurt more. If I'm going to do this, I have to do it right. As in, make him fall in love with me too. If I can do that, my life would've gotten a whole lot easier.

I smirked as I thought of Brick earlier, his flustered and embarresed face he had when I walked in on him. I also thought back to his happy and amused face as he watched Blare and Boomee fight.

I frowned and couldn't help myself get jealous of the two. I knew it wasn't their fault but, I couldn't help but feel jealous at how they were able to make Brick feel happiness. I couldn't help but feel the need to be his source of love and happiness, just how he is mine.

 _ **'I could give Brick more than he knows though...'**_ A voice said at the back of my head which made me smirk again. I could give something to him that others can't.

I snapped myself out of thoughts and turned off the water, stepping out to dry myself off.

I dryed my hair and my body before wrapping the towel around my lower half to cover myself. I flew out the bathroom and into my room, closing the door behind me.

I put on some sweatpants and a green tank top since I didn't plan on going anywhere today. But, saying that, I don't know what to do now.

I layed on my bed and covered up but, still felt cold as I shivered. I groaned and stared at the cieling. My mind unconciously wandered back to Brick and I wondered what Brick was doing now. Thinking back on it, probably reading...

But...you never know...

I fought with myself over it before letting my curious side win and opened my door. I looked to the left and then to the right, making sure that no one was there before zipping over to Bricks room.

I opened the door to see Brick lying on his bed, hugging the pillow and nuzzling his way into the bed.

I stared at him for a long time and before I knew it, I was standing next to his bed. Without thinking, I climbed into his bed and fell next to him. I felt the heat radiating off of him and couldn't help but to draw myself closer to him.

I put an arm over him and hugged him to me, nuzzling his neck happily at the source of warmth.

The next thing I knew, I was asleep.

* * *

 **So, that's that! Remember, that tommorow they have to deal with this thing called 'SCHOOL'. Ugh, it's already being a bitch to me.**

 **Thank god for summer! Whoop whoop whoop!**

 **Anyways, see you later my crazy people!**


	4. A Little Bit of Nightmares

**Ya know what sucks? A lot of things actually but Nightmares take the cake for the worst. Well, besides school Mondays and weak Wi-Fi signals...Okay, so a lot of things suck besides nightmares but, they are pretty sucky too! I remember I had one nightmare where I was attacked by wild red eyed ninja pigs...don't ask.**

 **Welp, enough about me! Let's get on with the story!**

 **Le go and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: A _Little_ Bit of Nightmares

 **Brick P.O.V**

 _'_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I sat up quickly, snapping my eyes open. I panted heavily, sweat rolling down my face. I felt arms enclose me which made me jump and look over, only to see Butch next to me, giving me a worried look.

"Brick...are you okay? You had a nightmare and...your crying." He said while wiping his thumb over my cheek where a tear has slid down from my eye.

I shook my head and wiped the rest of my tears away, shoving his head away in the process.

"I'm fine...just a little nightmare..." I said as I wiped my tears and gave him a small smile. Butch looked at me skeptically before nodding and giving me one of heart stopping smiles.

I felt myself blush and looked down at my bed covers, picking at some of the stitching before something popped in my head.

"Hey, wait! Why are you in my bed in the first place?!" I asked as I looked away from him, my face still a bright red color. Butch chuckled.

"I came to check up on you but, ended up falling asleep with you instead. It's about 4:30 right now." Butch said as he looked towards my digital clock on my dresser.

I raised an eyebrow since he was trying to dodge the question but I'll let it slide...for now. My eyes practically popped out of my head when I heard that we slept till 4:30. I looked towards the clock for confirmation and the to my IPhone on the stand next to me.

"4:36?! How did we sleep for that long?!" I asked as I stared at my phone and then looked to Butch who just shrugged indifferently.

"I don't know. I guess we were both just really tired." He said yawning, which made me wonder how in the world he was still tired. Then again, I was still pretty tired myself. I guess since we both probably stayed up the night before, we need to make up for those hours of lost sleep.

I stretched and yawned **(A/N I yawned when I wrote this! LOL!)** , rubbing my eyes and looking around my dark room, the only light coming from the slowly setting sun outside my window.

Butch got up and held out his hand, which I took, pulling myself off of my oh so comfy bed. I walked past him and opened the door to my room, walking out into the light of the hallway.

I felt eyes on the back of me but shrugged it off. Butch is probably just staring at the messy hair I probably have from lying in bed all day. We have been asleep since 10:00 this morning so, I wouldn't be surprised if my hair was abnormally messy.

I walked down stairs, Butch following behind, both of us apparently too lazy to fly. I walked downstairs to see Boomer and Blare watching my one of my favorite movies, Legally Blonde.

I gasped over dramatically, catching both their attention.

"You bitches! You are watching Legally Blonde without me!" I said dramatically as I ran over and jumped on the couch as Boomer just chuckled while Blare rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, we just didn't want to interrupt your cuddle time with Butchie Boy here." Blare quipped as he smirked. I blushed but rolled my eyes and focused more on the movie.

Suddenly Butch came back in the room with two bowls of popcorn and shut off the lights. He gave one bowl to Boomer and Blare who were on the floor and gave the other to me as he sat down beside me.

We watched a range of different movies, going through Netflix movies like paper. We watched movies ranging from comedy's, to romance movies, to action movies, to horror movies, at which point I would hide in the pillow or Butch's chest which made my face heat up.

We just finished watching an action movie called 'Hours' and it was good! I mean, it had Paul Walker in it so, of course it was good! I personally loved it, which is saying something since I'm usually not so fond of action movies.

Boomer took out his blue IPhone 5C and checked the time.

"Hey guys, it's already 11:30. We might want to get to bed before Mojo has a hissy fit. Besides, our first day is tomorrow." Boomer said as he stood up from the floor, stretching out his arms.

Blare nodded and yawned, brushing some bits of popcorn off of himself.

"Yeah, I'm getting super tired. See Ya guys tomorrow." Blare said before flying up the stairs. Boomer followed quickly after, waving to us and flying up the stairs.

I stood up as well and Butch got up with me. I looked around at the mess of popcorn and blankets and thought about how Mojo would have a hernia if he woke up and saw the living room like this.

I sighed and pointed to the mess we made. Butch just raised an eyebrow.

"Come on. We better pick this up before Mojo kicks our asses in the morning." I said as I started picking up the blankets and shaking them free of crumbs.

I folded the blankets while Butch sweeped up the popcorn bits and we were done by around 11:40. I yawned and layed down on the couch, dozing off. I waved my hand lazily to Butch, nuzzling the pillow.

"You can go upstairs...I'm fine right here..." I said lazily which was code for, 'I'm too tired to walk or fly, leave me alone.'.

I heard Butch sigh and I felt myself being lifted. I felt my face heat up while still in my tired state, at the thought of Butch carrying me.

I closed my eyes and heard Butch open a door, prompting me to open my eyes to see what room he brought me in. I saw a lot of green so I immediately knew we were in his room. I closed my eyes again in comfort as I nuzzled into Butch's chest unconsciously and I could've swore I felt his grip tighten around me. It's probably just my imagination.

I felt my back hit his bed and I snuggled into the comfy area, my eyes struggling to stay open. I felt the bed dip and a body come close to mine.

Butch's arm wrapped around my body and held me close, the warmth making me even more drowsy as I was too tired to complain or comprehend the movement, or even who was doing this.

Finally, I let my fatigue take over me as I closed my eyes, comforted by Butch's warm embrace.

* * *

 **Awwwwww, well it looks like brick had a hot Butch there to comfort him! So sweet! Unfortunately, we can't all have a very hot Butch there to comfort us. I wish. Butch where were you when those red eyed ninja pigs attacked?! Did you like my little sibling time scene? I thought it was cute that they all gathered into the living to watch a couple movies together! P.S. 'Hours' is a really good movie! I think it's on Netflix still...If not well, then thats unfortunate. It was when I watched it. Rip in pepperoni's Paul Walker! He was an awesome actor...;-;**

 **Anywhore, that's all for now! Bye for now, my crazy people!**


	5. A Little Bit of Mornings

**This is just a little wake up call for our favorite couple! I am not a morning person at all so I know what they feel, especially on the first day of school. Ughhhhhhhhh. That's like the mother of all worst mornings.**

 **Welp, time to get started! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: A _Little_ Bit of Mornings

 **Brick P.O.V**

I felt an unfamiliar yet familiar warmth surround my body and instinctively snuggled into it. I hummed quietly in approval before cracking my eyes open to reveal green.

A lot of green...

I snapped my eyes open and backed up a bit to see that I happened to be snuggling into Butch's chest. I felt my face turn fifty shades of red as I tried to back away from him but, only got stopped by Butch's arms tightening around my body.

I looked up at his face and couldn't help but get mesmerized by his features. His was so manly compared to mine and we were only 16. My eyes traced every part of his face until I got to his lips. I felt my face flush as I stared at his lips for awhile before quickly looking away in embarrassment, even if no one could see me.

 _'Nope! Nopity, nope, nope! Not going there!'_ I thought to help clear my mind, even though my red face still remained. It wasn't working very well.

I looked around Butch's room, light from the morning sun pouring through the windows. I sighed at the peaceful atmosphere and closed my eyes.

I groaned as I reopened them, remembering that our first day of school starts today. I looked over to Butch's peaceful face and back down at his arms that were keeping me trapped next to him.

I poked Butch's face once and heard him groan a bit, scrunching his eyebrows before going back to his peaceful state. I frowned and poked harder, whispering to him.

"Hey! Butchie Boy! You need to get up! We have school today remember?" I whisper shouted to him as he just groaned and pulled me towards his chest, hugging me like a teddy bear.

I blushed and scowled at Butch. Do I look like a teddy bear to you? If you said yes, your wrong! I heard him mumble in his sleep.

"Five more minutes..." He said before snoring lightly. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit and start poking him again. He groaned and swatted my hand away, opening his eyes a bit.

"Ugh...Whaaaaaaaaat?" Butch drowned out, looking down at me. I crossed my arms to the best of my ability and frowned. Well somebody's not a morning person!

"In case you forgotten, we have school today. So can you please let of of me so I can go get ready?" I asked as Butch knitted his eyebrows together, as if having to debate whether to let me go or not.

Sooner or later, his arms slowly unwrapped around me, allowing me to get up and sit on the side of the bed.

"Thank you. Now, I have to go get ready." I said as I walked out of his room and into my own.

I made my bed up and took out my clothes for the day. A red t-shirt with a black and red long sleeved stripped shirt under it and black skinny jeans with black combat boots. And my cap, of course.

I grabbed the clothes and decided to bring them with me to the bathroom to change in there. I entered the bathroom and locked the door this time, not wanting a repeat of what happened yesterday.

I put my clothes for the day on the toilet seat after going to the bathroom and put the towels on top of the clothes to make sure they didn't get wet. I took out my hair tie and placed it near the sink before turning on the water, testing it for the temperature before hoping in.

I took a quick shower since I didn't know when we were supposed to leave. I washed my hair and body before jumping out and turning off the water. I grabbed the towels off the toilet seat and dried my hair off before drying my body.

I put the towels in the hamper and put on my clothes. I have to say, I didn't look bad. Not bad at all. I put my hair back into its signature ponytail and then put my red cap on backwards.

I brushed my teeth and checked myself over in the mirror before exiting. I walked into my room and pulled my phone off the charger, checking the time. 6:33. I'm going to assume school starts at 7:00.

I put my phone in my pocket along with a pair of earbuds, my wallet, and my key to the house.

I made sure I had everything and looked okay before going downstairs. Boomer was already down stairs, sitting at the island.

He was wearing a blue sweater with grey pants and black and white converses. He turned towards me, pushing his glasses up as he whistled.

"Well don't you look fancy! What, got a hot date?" Boomer said as he looked at my outfit, making me roll my eyes yet give a small smile. It feels nice to know that I don't look like I just crawled out of a pit.

"Yeah right. Anyways, I'm not making breakfast today so, just go ahead and make yourself something." I said as I grabbed two pieces of bread and placed them in the toaster.

Boomer just smiled and nodded, getting up to look in the cabinet. He eventually just pulled out a pop tart as he sat down at the island on one of the bar stools.

I waited for my toast to come up and saw a dark green streak zip down into the bar stool next to Boomer out of the corner of my eye. I rolled my eyes since I already knew who it was, and stared at the toaster, willing my toast to come up faster.

"Hey guys." Butch said simply as he grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and took a bit, being his typical asshole self.

I looked at him quickly and saw that he seemed like he was dressed to impress. He was wearing a green t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it and black pants. He had a spiked belt on and spiked bracelets. He was also wearing a pair of green and black running shoes.

Boomer said a small 'hey' while I just ignored the asshole and glared back at the toaster for not making my toast faster. Stupid toaster! Cook faster dammit!

While I yelled mentally at the toaster, I heard footsteps come down the stairs, meaning Blare is here too. Blare walked over to the fridge and took out some yogurt before sitting on the other side of Boomer.

Blare was wearing a white tank top with black lining and blue jeans. Tied around his waist was a black jacket and he was also wearing pure white sneakers. Seems like something Blare would wear.

My toast _finally_ popped out so I carefully took it out and onto my plate. I grabbed the strawberry jam and spread if on my toast with a knife. I felt someone watching me the whole time but I just ignored it.

I took a bite of my trusty piece of toast and couldn't help but moan a bit at the taste. Toast with jam = a very happy Brick. I shoved the rest of the toast in my mouth and put the paper plate in the trash and the knife in the sink.

Boomer was finishing his pop tart and Blare was eating his yogurt, both arguing about which was better. I giggled and rolled my eyes. This was completely normal.

Looking to Butch, I noticed that he a bit uncomfortable. He was shifting in his seat and kept avoiding my eyes. I raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment on it. I'd rather not.

I walked out of kitchen and saw Mojo sitting on the love seat in the living room with a cup of Dunkin' Donuts coffee and blueberry muffin. He must have went earlier. I sat down on the couch before remembering something.

I flew up the stairs at top speed and came back down with the book I'm reading now. It's the 8th book out of 12 and I want to be able to read it at school. I looked to Mojo and he just smiled and nodded towards the door.

Sure enough, red, green, blue, and white book bags sat next next to each other near the door. I automatically picked the red one and put my book in there, checking out what else was in there.

Mojo must have bought us a large binder for every subject. Inside was a large red and black binder, my book, and a couple of notebooks.

I picked up the binder out of curiosity and opened it. I looked around and found that the binder had folders for every class on the left side with a supply pouch attached to it. On the right side was the binder rings, about 200 or more pieces of lined paper attached to it. The supply pouch had pencils, pens, highlighters, and colored pencils. I'm going to assume it's the same for my brothers too.

I picked up my book bag and noticed that mine and Boomer's were different. They only had one strap and sort of looked like a satchel or purse. I looked to Mojo and raised an eyebrow, holding the bag up.

"Yeah, I couldn't get you all the same one because the others didn't have then in red or blue so I just got you those." Mojo said, taking a sip of his coffee and looking back down at the newspaper.

I rolled my eyes and put the bag on my shoulder. It wasn't to heavy but that doesn't mean it was light. Then again, my super powers should make this relatively easy to carry all year. Looking over at the clock, it was about 6:49. I started to float as I called out to my brothers.

"Guys! Come on! We got of get going!" I yelled and a blue, green, and white streak flew in the living room.

They picked up their bags in their respective colors and Blare opened the door. We all flew out the door and Blare followed quickly after.

First day! Here we come!

* * *

 **Okay, so this chapter was longer then I expected to be so just bare with me here. I am a stickler for detail so I might go a bit overboard when writing some scenes. Just, deal with it for a bit, K? Thanks! XD**

 **Anywhore, see ya later my crazy people! Good bye!**


	6. A Little Bit of School (Part 1)

**This chapter will be split into two chapters because if I combined them, it would end up being a 2,000 word chapter or something and these chapters individually are already at an average of 1,400 words...each. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and leave reviews to let me know how I'm doing!**

 **Enjoy my crazy people!**

* * *

Chapter 6: A _Little_ Bit of School (Part 1)

 **Brick P.O.V**

This is going to be a disaster.

Flying to the school, we all landed in front of it and all eyes were immediatly on us. I couldn't help but feel my face heat up at all the attention and ducked my head. Boomer didn't like it either and hid behind me. Blare glared at everyone while Butch just walked foward, looking like he didn't really care about the attention.

"STOP RIGHT THERE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!" A yell made me look up in surprise, jumping a bit.

Boomer jumped about fifty feet in the air, screaming slightly before going back to hiding behind me. Blare looked surprised too but quickly regained his composure. I heard Butch groan in annoyance and saw him roll his eyes.

"Oh great...wouldn't you know. It's the Powderpuff girls. This is going to be awesome." Butch mumbled with a slight eye twitch which made me sigh.

Here we go...

4 girls flew in front of us, looking exactly the same as they did 10 years ago. The only difference is the fact that they are more human like, like us.

Blazem still had her unbelievably large red bow sitting on her head. Some of her hair was pulled back by a heart hair clip but otherwise it was let down. She was wearing a pink dress that goes to her knees and a black strip that went around the mid part of the dress. She was also wearing knee high socks with black school girl shoes.

Boodles or whatever was wearing the same just a blue dress. Her blonde hair was in two pig tails held up by blue hair ties. The green one, (Battercap or something like that.), is the only one that looked a little different. She was wearing a green tanktop with a black strip through it and blue shorts. She was still wearing white one high socks and school girl shoes though. Her hair was short and looked like it was when she was 5.

Bell or Bett or something like that was wearing the same as the rest, her dress being white instead. She had white hair and white eyes like Blare, just her hair was long and was a lot like the pink one, just held back by a black headband.

Wow...they hadn't changed a bit.

They all glared at us like our existence was evil and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Turns out, even their attitudes haven't changed a bit either. Boomer waved at the blue one and she waved back, only to be blocked by the pink Powderpuff.

"Don't say hi to them Bubbles! They are evil and are just trying to bring your guard down!" She said to the Bubbles who just looked down sadly.

"How the hell do you know we're still evil?! We haven't done anything in years! Besides Butch's little mischief sprees." I yelled at them and glared a bit a Butch who just shrugged.

"Yeah, we promise we won't do anything. We were just sent by dad because he wanted us to get a proper education." Boomer said backing me up. The green one scoffed.

"Yeah right! Education my ass! He probably just wants you to commit some evil scheme! That's all you guys are good for anyways." She said which made me gasp slightly. How rude!

Boomers eyes teared up and I just hugged him and wiped his tears away. I understand why. Our other father, HIM, threw us away because we were, quote ' _Good for nothing's who can't do anything right.'_. He threw us away like trash and Mojo was the only father like figure we've had since then.

The day still haunts us though. That day we were beaten until we couldn't move, laughed at, and degraded. If Mojo didn't want us either, we wouldn't of known what to do. Luckily though, he did want us and treated us like his own sons. Even so, it was a painful day for all of us.

The sad part about that day is that I couldn't do anything to help my younger brothers...we were all so helpless and vulnerable that day.

I felt my eyes tear up at the memory but quickly wiped them away. I can't be seen crying. I have to be the stronger one of my brothers.

I looked up and suddenly Butch's eye was twitching, a dark aura surrounding his body. I felt my breath catch in my throat. Butch has never been this angry since that day. He growled and was about to lunge at the green Powderpuff. Even she looked scared.

I got up and grabbed Butch's arm, giving him a stern pleading look as he turned around to face me. I shook my head and gripped his arm harder.

"It's not worth it Butch. They don't know what happened. They wouldn't have known. Just let it be and control that temper of yours so we don't get kicked out." I said as I looked towards the Powderpuffs who just gave me a look of confusion. I just turned and glared at them.

"And **you**. _You_ should not assume things based on past experiences. If you have been paying attention at all, we haven't commited any crime for that last 10 years. You should also start watching your mouths..." I said, turning to glare specifically at the green one.

"Loud mouths like yours can get you in trouble some day." I spat out, glaring at them all. Blare did the same as he comforted Boomer.

I looked back and couldn't help but smile a bit a seeing them get along. It was a once in a life time thing honestly. Looking to Butch, he seemed like he was in his own little world. I waved my hand in front of his face and he snapped out of it, turning to me.

I raised an eyebrow and he just grabbed my hand, making me blush and tugged me towards the school. I looked to Blare who just raised an eyebrow and I just shrugged, deciding to let him pull me along.

Butch pulled me all the way inside the school, people giving us weird looks. Butch glared at them subtly making them look away and go back to doing their own thing. Butch finally decided to let go of me, and looked at the lady behind the front desk. She was an older lady, she pulled down her glasses to look at us and rolled her eyes.

"Name please." She said with an annoyed voice as she looked at her computer. I stepped up and gave her a small smile.

"Uh, Brick, Butch, Boomer, and Blare Jojo." I said with a fake polite voice. I threw in a bit of sarcasm as well. She gave a quick glare in my direction to which I just smiled wider.

She clicked something on her computer and then the printer started running. She chewed a piece of gum and took out 4 pieces of paper, giving them to me. I smiled wide and thanked her, making her roll her eyes and snort, going back to whatever she was doing on her computer.

Butch snorted as I just smirked to him, handing him his schedule. I looked over my own and read it carefully.

1st Period-Science/Bio: 7:05-8:05_R209

2nd Period-Mathematics: 8:10-9:10_R240

3rd Period-History: 9:15-10:15_R124

4th Period-Reading: 10:20-11:20_R256

5th Period-Lunch: 11:30-12:30_Cafeteria

6th Period-Phys Ed: 12:35-1:35_Gym

7th Period-Study Hall: 1:40-2:40_R222

I hummed in approval and saw that Art replaces Gym on Fridays and Chemistry replaces History on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

My schedule was snatched out of my hand by Butch making me glare at him. He just smirked and compared my schedule to his own. I rolled my eyes and checked out Blare and Boomer's schedule.

They had almost all classes together. Boomer had 2nd and 3rd period with me while Blare only had 6th period. Actually, I think we all had Gym together. I couldn't help but think about how lucky Blare and Boomer were to have the same schedule. Then again, they always fight so, it might not be the best thing in the world.

Butch handed my schedule back to me, having the same smug look on his face.

"So we have every class together except for 4th and 7th." He said with a smirk. I was about to comment on it until Blare and Boomer came running in the building.

"Hey, you got our schedules?" Blare asked while I just nodded and handed them their schedules. They checked their schedules and compared them with each other, high fiving when they found out they have almost all their classes together.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at their antics and looked at the room numbers.

"So science is in Room 209...that's the second floor right?..." I mumbled under my breath as I felt Butch look over my shoulder at my schedule again.

I couldn't help but blush is embarressment from how close he was but dealt with it, secretly loving the warmth. Butch hummed and nodded, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Hm, yup. I'll follow you I guess." He said, walking beside me and I just nodded, starting on my way to our first class. Boomer and Blare went another way and I just sighed.

I hope this year can go by without any problems...

Then again, things never go my way.

* * *

 **Okay, there's the first part! Let's pray for Brick and the gang! And, yes, I do plan on getting Boomer and Blare together at some point. I think they would make a cute couple. BrickXButch with always be my favorite though.**

 **Also, I do have a couple stories that I might be posting for BrickXBlossom and other normal ships. I'm not a big fan of normal ships because normal is just a setting on washing machines but, I know that some people would enjoy a story about them. I love different ships, especially yaoi ships, which is evident by this story. I like ships like Brickercup, Blossommer, Butchubbles, Brickubbles, Boomercup, and Blossutch. Though like I said, Yaoi and Yuri ships will always be my favorite. ALWAYS! :)**

 **Anywhore, that's all for now! Bye bye, my crazy people!**


	7. A Little Bit of School (Part 2)

**Okay! Second part of this chapter! Brick makes some new friends this chapter! Yay! This should be fun! But, do I see a little jealously coming from Brick!? *gasps dramatically and falls down***

 **...**

 **I need mental help. Then again, my name isn't LEADEROFTHECRAZY for a reason! Being insane is my game!**

 **Anywho, time to get this chapter started my crazy people! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: A _Little_ Bit of School (Part 2)

This is already really bad. Like really, really bad.

The minute Butch and I entered the room, all eyes were on us. I am not afraid of attention unlike Boomer. I just don't like it. I could deal without it. Butch seems to love it however. He sent a smirk to the whole class and all the girls and some boys swooned. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my brothers attitude.

It was nothing new honestly, so why did my heart feel a sting every time I saw him flirting with a girl?

I looked down and avoided everyone's eyes as my thoughts took over my mind. I looked up at the teacher who was introducing us.

"Um, where do we sit?" I asked and she stopped talking to smile sweetly at me. I smiled back since she appeared to be the only nice person that I know of in this room.

"Hmmm, well you can sit next to Matt over there. Your brother can sit next to Jenny." She said, pointing to each seat. The girl my brother was sitting next to waved enthusiastically, obviously happy about sitting next to him.

I looked over at Matt who just sneered in my direction, waving his hand slightly. I sighed in annoyance. He's going to be one of those people. I swear, my luck is just great today. First the Powerpuffs, and then this.

I walked over and sat next to him. He opened his mouth to speak but, I turned to him, cutting him off by raising a finger.

"Listen buddy. Just because you don't want to be here doesn't mean you can push around whoever you want. You obviously don't know who I am if you think I'm going to follow you're 'rules'. Now, shut up and don't say a word to me because I can't stand bully's like you. Understand hot shot?" I said with fire on my eyes.

His mouth opened and closed like a fish as he tried to so pretend what I just said. I smiled sweetly but my eyes said otherwise as I glared daggers at him.

"Good. I'm glad we've had this conversation." I spat before turning around and listening to the teacher.

Matt didn't attempt talk to me for the entire class but, I saw him stare at me when he thought I wasn't looking. What a creep. I read for most of the class since I eventually got bored with what she was saying. I already knew the material. Mojo home schooled us for 10 years so this stuff isn't too hard. That and my natural IQ is 258.

As I was reading I couldn't help but sneak a peek at Butch, who was flirting with the girl he was sitting next to. I rolled my eyes and continued reading but clutched my book harder then intended. I didn't know why it hurt so much but I was determined to not let it show.

The bell rung before I could accidentally light my book on fire thankfully, the bell snapping me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my binder, notebook, and book before standing up and walking towards the door.

A hand fell on my shoulder and I immediately grabbed the persons arm and flipped them over. I looked down at who I assaulted and gasped when I saw Matt groaning in pain.

"Oh, it's you. Whoops!" I said with a scratch on the back of my head as I pulled him up. Matt rubbed his back in pain and I couldn't but feel a twinge of guilt. I looked away in embarrassment as my face heated up.

"Uh...sorry. I didn't know it was you." I said while looking up at Matt.

Yes, I had to look up at him sadly. Curse me for being so short! Well...at least I'm not being towered over or anything. I was only a couple inches below Butch and Boomer and Blare were both shorter than me.

Wait, Brick! Focus dammit!

"It's fine. Nothing I can't handle. How did you do that anyway? I like to think I'm pretty heavy and no ones ever been able to do that to me before." He said like he was genuinely curious which made me raise an eyebrow. Huh, he really didn't know who I was.

"Well, I'm non other than Brick Jojo. Leader of the Rowdyruff boys." I said proudly. I may be shorter and less muscular than Butch but I can assure you, I am smarter! He looked taken back for a moment, before smirking.

"I thought you looked familiar. Huh, the infamous Rowdyruffs." He said with a smirk and a nod while I just nodded. Our conversation was interupted by the science teacher.

"Uh, boys. I hate to break up your little conversation here but, you need to get to your next class. You only have 2 minutes." She said while picking up her desk area and smiling to us.

Matt and I both nodded, Matt turning back to me.

"Whats your next class?" He asked me. I checked my schedule quickly and put it back.

"I have Mathematics next." I said while he just smiled sadly.

"I have English. Sorry. See Ya around?" He said with a smile, walking towards the door. I nodded and smiled, watching as he left the room, off to his next class.

I sighed and smiled. Maybe Matt isn't that bad after all. Not bad looking either.

I flew out of the classroom and to my next class, entering just as the bell rung. I smiled.

Right on time.

I looked around the room to see that Burch was already seated, chatting it up with some jocks that looked like football players. I sighed sadly. I guess he'd rather hang out with them instead of his own brother.

I looked up to see an empty seat by this girl who had headphones in. I walked towards the the seat and sat down, tapping her on her shoulder. She didn't respond at all making me frown and tap again. When she didn't respond once again, I glared at her and took her headphones off, holding them in my hand.

She looked towards me with surprise, gasping over dramatically.

"What the hell was that for?!" She screeched, catching basically the whole rooms attention. I rolled my eyes and put her headphones above my head, stopping her from reaching them.

"Sorry but I don't like being ignored. Iv been trying to get your attention since the bell rung!" I said, glaring at her a bit as she stopped trying to reach her headphones and shrugged. If this was an anime, she probably would have sweat dropped.

"Oh...well, sorry. I'll introduce myself just give me back my headphones now please?!" She begged as she reached for her headphones again. I tapped my finger on my chin, pretending to think about it.

"Welllllll...okay." I said as I put the headphones in front of her. She snatched them from me at alarming speed and petted them like they were a dog or something. I couldn't help but get a bit creeped out and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you okay?..." I asked and she snapped out of whatever trance she was in, nodding happily and putting her headphones around her neck.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just making sure you didn't hurt my babies. Anyways, my names Sarah!" She said ethusiatically, reaching out her hand.

I grabbed it skeptically and shook the crazy persons hand. She shook it at top speed and any faster she would of took my arm clean off.

The girl had long brown curly hair and blue eyes. She had a large white bow clipped to the back of her head and blue headphones around her neck, the ones I took from her earlier. She had large silver hoop earring in and had many sliver bracelets. She wore a blue frill tank top with white knickers and white boots that went just below her knee. She seemed like a very hyper and energetic person.

"My names Brick Jojo..." I said while giving her a small smile. I heard her gasp and I saw her with a shocked but happy face.

"Brick Jojo?! As in _the_ Brick Jojo?! As in, Leader of the Rowdyruff Boys Brick Jojo?!" She said while practically jumping off joy. I nodded and raised an eyebrow at the fact that she rememebered us.

"Yeah, but I figured people should have forgotten about us by now." I said while she just kept jumping up and down in her seat like a school girl who just got a unicorn for Christmas.

"How could I forget you guys?! I loved you guys way more the I ever loved the Powerpuff Girls!" She said which made my eyebrows shoot up. It's hard to believe that anyone would love us more than the Powerpuffs.

"Really?" I said doubtfully as she just nodded her head happily.

"Yup! You guys have a whole fan base, you guys are so popular!" She said while slightly squealing. I chuckled when I thought about having a fanbase but dismissed the thought. I doubt that criminals could have a fan base. **(A/N Oh Brick, you have no idea. XD)**

"Alright, settle down class! Sorry I'm late! I had a meeting that I needed to finish up. Let's get started." The teacher said, walking in 10 minutes after the bell rung. I rolled my eyes at the teacher but listened non the less.

Sarah seems like a good person. I still don't know about Matt but, he seems okay. This hasn't been that bad.

I looked over to seem Butch flirting with a different girl this time and I couldn't help but feel that familiar pain in my chest. I averted my eyes and looked down at my desk that just got oh so interesting.

Well...it was _almost_ a perfect start.

* * *

 **Poor Brickie! ;-;**

 **I sort of feel bad for him.**

 ***Brick pop in mah closet***

 **Brick: ...No ya don't.**

 **Kyoki: *gasps* OH MAH GOSH! IT'S BRICK! *faints***

 **Brick: *pulls her out of the closet and onto the bed* We'll be here with the next chapter soon! Bai everyone!**


	8. A Little Bit of Sparks

**Kyoki-Chan: So, I actually decided to put something in here to quell the thirst for some BrickXButch action. Hell, even I'v been waiting for it-And I'm writing the story!**

 **Brick: ...Your impossible you know that?**

 **Kyoki-Chan: Of course, I know-*Does fan girl screech*AHHHHH! OH MAH GOSH-*faints***

 **Butch: ...Is she going to do this every time?**

 **Brick: *shrugs* Probably.**

 **Boomer: Uh, shouldn't we move her now? She is sitting in a cramped closet with a PC and that does look a bit uncomfortable...**

 **Blare: Hm...nah, she's good. *Snakes arm around Boomer's waist***

 **Boomer: *blushes brightly* BLARE! NO!**

 **Blare: What?**

 **Boomer: This is Brick and Butch's story! Not ours! *Tries to pull away***

 **Blare: So?**

 **Brick: Okay you two, cut it out. Let's start the story before Kyoki-Chan has a hissy fit about delaying the story for so long.**

 **Butch: Agreed.**

 **Brick: Alrighty then! Enjoy the story everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 8: A _Little_ Bit of Sparks

"Come on! Please?!" Sarah begged, tugging on my sleeve while we walked to our next class. I rolled my eyes and sighed at her persistence.

She had been asking me since we left Math if I could sit with her and her other friends but I keep declining. I wanted to sit with my brothers. We always do things together when we can. We always enjoy being together.

"I said no Sarah! Look maybe another time but I want to spend time with my brothers when lunch comes." I said as we walked to our next class, History. She had the same schedule as me and I didn't know if that was good thing or not.

She made a 'Hmph' sound before pouting and grabbing my hand, dragging me around the corner.

I made the sudden mistake of looking up and saw Butch surrounded with girls and boys alike. He was flirting with some and he gave high fives to other guys and talked with them. I felt my chest clench painfully again and I squeezed my eyes shut.

 _'Actually, I don't think I can bare the pain...maybe I'll go with Sarah for today...If he was even planning on sitting with us...'_ I thought as I opened my eyes back up and escaped from Sarah's grip, tapping her on the shoulder. I gave a small smile and nodded.

"Actually, it may be a good idea after all. I'll sit with you at lunch so I can meet your other friends." I said and she cheered, jumping up and down while grasping my hand.

I heard a cough from behind me and turned around to see Butch looking down at me with a dark look, glaring at me. Sarah jumped and hid behind me in surprise. I stepped in front of her and glared, catching Butch by surprise but he quickly gained his composure.

"Brick, can I talk to you for a moment. Alone." His voice sounded more like a command than a question as he grabbed my arm and dragged me somewhere.

I felt myself cringe as he tightened his grip on my arm. I tugged on his arm and tried to pull away from the painful grip.

"Hey!...Loosen up a bit will ya?" I said as I tugged at his arm. He just grunted and continued to tug me to...wherever he was going. I'd also be lying if I said that the grunt he made wasn't hot as hell.

I gave up on trying to tug his arm off and sighed, allowing him to drag wherever. Eventually he came to a stop and I was thrown into a storage closet. I groaned in pain from the impact and stood up straight.

"Hey! What was that for!?" I asked as I rubbed my arm in pain before looking up at Butch.

I shivered as he locked the door, giving me a dark look as he stalked closer, making me back up with each step he took. I hit the wall after a few steps and cursed under my breath. Butch gave me a toothy smirk, showing his canines before dashing towards me.

I shrieked a bit as he trapped me against the wall, his arms keeping me in a make shift cage. I felt my knees grown weak as I shivered, backing as far away from him as possible, keeping my back against the wall.

"W-What was that all about?" I shakily asked as I looked up him, his eyes shifting quickly. When his eyes met mine, his eyes immediately darkened, holding a whole slew of emotions, some I couldn't even identify.

I looked down to avoid his heated gaze, not wanting to look in his eyes anymore. I felt a hand grasp my chin, bringing me up to look at him. His darkened eyes flicked from my eyes to my lips and back. I shivered from anticipation and fear. I didn't know which one I felt more.

I suddenly felt trapped in his gaze unable to look away. His hand drifted from my chin, to my cheek, caressing it slowly and then moving to the back of my head, gripping my long locks of hair.

He moved closer to me, all while moving my own head closer to him. I felt my breath stop as I waited for his next move.

His lips brushed my own, making a shock run through me before a knock sounded at the door, making him pull away abruptly. I sucked in a breath and looked at Butch who seemed to snap back to his normal self.

"Butch?! Are you in there dude?! Listen, we have 1 minute to get to class so hurry up!" One of the guys he was talking to said through the door before walking away.

Butch looked towards me before unlocking the door and exiting the closet, leaving me on the wall, shocked and confused.

I placed a hand on my lips and shivered from the memory. His lips were so soft...

Oh God...What are you doing to me Butch?

* * *

 **Butch P.O.V**

Goddammit! I was so close!

I was almost there too! Stupid Mitch and cock blocking me! Brick is getting harder to resist and what he was wearing today was not helping.

The skinny jeans he was wearing hugged his bottom half so you could literally see his ass perfectly. Him moaning and giving me a clear view of his ass this morning did not help my case at all.

I was so close to making him mine when stupid Mitch came and ruined everything! I couldn't deny what I felt when I did almost kiss him though. I smirked as I remembered Brick's flustered and panicked face, unconsciously leaning into me.

I was walking to my next class when I was stopped by the same girl from Science this morning. Or maybe it was the one in Math...Eh, I don't remember. Anyways, she stopped me and pushed up her breasts visibly, before giving me a smirk and trying to look sexy.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Even if I did kiss her or even fuck her, I knew it wouldn't feel anything like if I finally got Brick. Iv been with many girls and many guys but no one makes me feel more aroused then Brick does. He doesn't even know he does it half the time. Okay, all of the time.

"Hey Butch, I was wondering if your want to come over after school. Have a bit of fun~" She said while trying to look sexy and licking her lips. I groaned mentally. Why did sluts like this even exist?

"No thanks. Maybe another time though." I said while giving a smirk and walking away. She was hot, yeah but was she Brick hot? Not even close. She might be good use later though.

"Well, come talk to me if you change your mind~" She called from behind, blowing me a quick kiss. I waved and continued to my next class.

I walked into the History classroom just as the bell rang and sat down quickly. The teacher was grumpy non the less, and even started ranting about something that I'm not even paying attention too.

My eyes flicked around the room and I caught Boomer out of the corner of my eye. I forgot that he was in this class as well. He was in last class too I think but, I was a little busy. I kept looking and I eventually saw Brick, sitting in the corner of the room, staring off into space.

His face was dreamy and he had a flushed look on his face. I smirked. I could only imagine what he's thinking in that pretty little head of his. I stared at him for a bit and felt my eyes basically pop out of my head when the guy next to him tapped his shoulder.

Brick turned to him with a smile and laughed a bit when the guy whispered something into his ear. I clenched and un-clenched my fist unconsciously, wanting nothing more than to punch that stupid smirk off of his face.

I looked away to try and calm myself down before I end up destroying the whole school in anger. Iv been riled up so much today, in more ways than one. Sexual frustration and regular frustration don't mix well. In fact, I might go find that girl from before just to let loose for a bit. I'm going to need it.

I took a quick look at Brick from the corner of my eye and saw his staring at me, looking down when he saw me looking back, hiding his red face with his book after giving me a quick glare. I couldn't help but smirk at his cute but feisty attitude.

At this rate, _I already have him_.

* * *

 **Kyoki-Chan: Alright! Finished! ya know, I had the weirdest dream-**

 **Boomer: HI GUYS!**

 **Kyoki-Chan: AHHHHH-**

 **Brick: *Covers her mouth* hey, don't faint again! i already had to drag you out of that closet twice!**

 **Kyoki-Chan: B-But...Where? When? How? Why?-**

 **Brick: Uh, well, in your room, about 5 hours ago, logic, and because were here to help you with the story!**

 **Kyoki-Chan: ...Smart ass...**

 **Butch: *smirks* Well, he is smart but, I'd rather fuck-**

 **Brick: *Blushes wildly* BUTCH! NOT IN THE OUTRO!**

 **Butch: Hmmm, fine. But you owe me later.**

 **Brick: *blushes deeper* ...N-No way! Fuck you!**

 **Butch: It's the other way around sweet heart.**

 **Brick: Ughhhhhhhhh!**

 **Butch: *chuckles***

 **Kyoki-Chan: Well, while they are having a moment, I'm going to end the chapter! Bye for now my crazy people! *Brick and Butch arguing in the back round***


	9. A Little Bit of Katherine

**Kyoki-Chan: Okay so, this is a bit of a little chapter about Brick and one of the new friends he makes! No Butch this chapter sadly!**

 **Brick: Yesssssss!**

 **Butch: Aw, what? Kyoki-Channnnnnnn!**

 **Kyoki-Chan: Sorry Butch, you'll have to wait until next chapter!  
**

 **Butch: *pouts and pulls Brick onto his lap* Grrrrrr, fine. But, I'm not happy about it!**

 **Brick: Let go you bastard!**

 **Butch: No! If I'm not going to spend time with you until next chapter than I'm making the best of it now!  
**

 **Brick: Ughhhh!...fine...**

 **Butch: *smiles and pulls Brick closer, hugging him***

 **Brick: *Blushes and glared at him but still cuddled with him anyways***

 **Boomer & Kyoki-Chan: So adorable! *Takes pictures***

 **Blare: Hey Boomer?**

 **Boomer: Yeah?-**

 **Blare: * Pulls him in for a kiss***

 **Kyoki-Chan: *screeches like a fan girl and takes more pictures***

 **Kyoki-Chan: Okay, I'm going to start the story before I have cuteness overload! Enjoy the story everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 9: A _Little_ Bit of Katherine

"-so we walk in line and...Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" Sarah yelled, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah sure." I say and keep walking, starting to zone out again. Sarah snapped her fingers in front of my face, making me turn to her.

"Hey, you okay? You've been zoning out ever since that creep dragged you away before your History class. I mean even I couldn't snap you out of it during English.*gasp* Did he rape you?! Beat you?! Anything?!" She yelled, checking me for anything and doing a full 360 around me. I chuckled at her protectiveness, obviously forgetting I'm a Rowdyruff and can defend myself pretty well.

"No, he didn't. And 'that creep', happens to be my brother." I said with a roll of my eyes, watching in amusement as her jaw practically dropped. If it wasn't firmly attached, it might have hit the floor.

"Really?! But he looks nothing like you!" She said as she pointed to my red hair and eyes. I shook my head and floated a bit.

"Rowdyruff Boys remember?" I said as I watched her face light up from realization.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! That makes much more sense!" She said with a smile and I held myself back from face palming at her stupidity. This is what I'm going to have to deal with all year isn't it?

"Hey, did you ever wonder if when we walk into a room and forget what we were going to do, it was just God canceling our Sim action?" She asked and this time I really did face palm. Yes...this is what I'm going to have to deal with for the rest of the year...oh joy.

It was just after English and Sarah had that class with me. Matt had History with me and we talked and laughed like we were best friends. He didn't seem like a bad guy. You never know though. Sarah wouldn't stop bugging me during English. Every time I tried to read, she would take my book or put a hand over the page so I couldn't read it. **(A/N I do this to my friend all the time! She always gets so pissed with me! XD)**

Anyways, we were on our way to lunch thankfully. Butch wasn't in English so I didn't have to deal with him. Butch...even saying his name makes me relive what happened. I unconsciously put a finger to my lips but snapped out of it quickly. I mean, it's not like I _like_ my brother or anything...

I feel like I'm lying to myself at this point.

Even so, I can't bring myself to say it, physically or mentally. I mean, this is my brother were talking about! Still, he is pretty hot. WAIT! Nope! Not going there! That is the start of _those_ thoughts and I don't think getting a boner because of my brother will help my case at all!

I sighed and tried to get Butch out of my head but so far it wasn't working. Sarah gave me a weird look before smiling and grabbing my hand, pulling me into the lunchroom.

It was like a zoo in here. Kids jumping around, throwing food and fighting with each other. Honestly, it seems like my kind of place. Sarah grabbed my hand and pulls me to a table with two other people, a boy and a girl. She sat down and I sat beside her. She shouted to get their attention.

"Kath! Carlos! We have a new friend!" She shouted to them, making the boy jump in surprise and the girl just continued to text on her phone.

The boy put down his DS and smiled shyly, waving at me. The girl however, didn't even know I was here, texting on her phone.

"Kath! Get of your phone! Don't make me come over there!" Sarah said, pulling the girls phone out of her hands. The girl named 'Kath' glared at Sarah, who held her phone with a smirk.

"Sarah! Give me my phone back!" She shouted, reaching across the table for her phone, which just made Sarah pull it back, out of her reach.

"No. We have a new friend here and your being rude!" Sarah said, holding the phone back while pointing to me. The girl turned her glare over to me, making me chuckle and wave.

"Uh, hi. I'm Brick, from the Rowdyruff Boys." I said while giving a wave. The boy named Carlos gave a small shy wave back, pushing up his nerdy glasses a bit. The girl however scoffed and sat back in her seat crossing her arms.

"So what? Just because your some super powered hot shot, doesn't mean you can come here and rain on our parade." She said hill taking out a sucker and putting it in her mouth. I raised an eyebrow while Sarah tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sorry, she doesn't really like super powered kids..." Sarah half whispered to me, making me give her a look.

"Thats because all those kids with super powers are just spoiled brats who think they have everything because of the fact that they can fly." Kath said while giving me a glare.

"Listen, I don't know what past experiences you've had with kids with super powers but, I just want to tell you that we all aren't the same. We all have different personalities and don't you think it's wrong to judge people on whether they have super powers or not?" I asked with a matter of fact tone. She seemed to grow angry that second, her face going red from anger.

"You don't know anything carrot head so just bug off!" She yelled at me before exiting the room. Carrot head? Never heard that one before.

Sarah sighed and got up to go after Her but I just stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, shaking my head.

"Let me. It's my fault she ran out. Just let me talk to her okay?" I asked with a pledging look. Sarah looked at me doubtfully before nodding and sitting down.

"Just be careful okay?" She said and I just nodded, giving her a smirk.

"I'll be fine." I said before running after Kath.

I used my super vision to see through the walls of the schools and saw her sitting against a wall in the hallway. I flew my way to her, stopping in front of her. She was in fatal position, her head in her knees. I floated in front of her and landed softly.

"What do you want?" She said with a small sniffle, indicating she had been crying. I sighed and sat next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder to which she just shrugged off.

"Don't touch me." She said, her voice muffled by her arms and knees. I sighed and out my head against the wall.

"Listen, can you please tell me why you hate me so much? Or super powered kids in general? Maybe then I could understand..." I said softly, leaning against the wall.

Silence.

1,2,3,4,5-

"Well...it started freshman year...I was best friends with the Powerpuffs. Specifically Buttercup." She started. I scrunched up my nose at 'Powerpuff'. I should have known.

"We were best friends and did everything together. At the time, I was captain of the girls track team while she was captain of the girls soccer team. It was fun, hanging out together. The one day, she said she wanted to join the track team too. I said yes of course, thinking it would be fun to be on the same team." She choked out, taking in heavy breaths. I could already feel what was coming.

"I was known for being the schools star runner. It was what I was known for, until _she_ took that away. She challenged me to a race one day and used her superpowers to beat me. Then she became known as the schools star runner and I was left in the shadow. I lost what popularity I had. I lost friends and I even lost my boyfriend, Mitch Mitchelson. He dumped me, saying that I wasn't good enough and started dating Buttercup not even two days after! I was reduced to being a nobody and quit the track team all together. I stopped talking to Buttercup and all of my old friends. I lost everything because of that _One_. _Stupid_. _Race_! I lost everything because of _her_!" She cried out, hugging herself.

I wrapped my arms around her, and she cried into my shoulder, clutching my shirt. I stroked her hair and mumbled soothing words to her. I was used to this. I had to comfort Boomer often when he was feeling down so, this wasn't anything new.

"Well, well. If it isn't the schools _star runner_! Oh wait, your not anymore are you?" A voice laughed above us. I looked up and glared, soccer players. Seniors at that. Shit.

"Shes more like the schools cry baby now!"

"What, crying into the shoulder of your new boyfriend?!"

"What a little slut!"

Kath hid in my shoulder, trying to block out their hurtful voices. I glared and stood up, standing in front of Kath. They laughed but I was dead serious, glaring at them with the intent to kill.

"Oh what? Is your little boy friend going to protect you?"

"Look at her cowering like a baby!"

"Loser!"

I took that opportunity to punch one of them in the face, sending them flying back into the wall behind us. The other two looked towards me in surprise and I saw shock and fear run through their faces, seeing me flying.

"You messed with the wrong person! You shouldn't have messed with my friend! Now, you have to deal with me!" I spat out with venom, my fist catching on fire. They helped their friend up and looked at me with fear.

"Look man, we're sorry!"

"Yeah, we didn't mean it!"

"Who are you anyway?!" I chuckled evilly and flew higher, my fist encircled with flames.

"I'm a Rowdyruff." I said darkly, my eyes glowing pure red. They screeched like girls and fled as fast as they could, screaming about their mommy's.

I chuckled and extinguished the flames, my eyes returning to normal before landing on the ground. I turned around, seeing Kath looking at me with pure shock. I frowned, thinking she was probably afraid of me now.

"Hey, I'm sorry you had to see that. It just, they were pissing me off with all the stuff they said about you." I said, my voice getting angry at the end. She stood up and brushed herself off. Her next move surprised me.

She hugged me.

"Thank you. I haven't had anyone stick up for me like that in a long time." She said while squeezing me a bit. I flushed a bit and smiled, hugging her back. When we separated, I scratched the back of my head nervously, sticking out my hand.

"So, uh, are we cool?" I asked awkwardly. She chuckled and nodded, shaking my hand.

"Yeah, we're cool."

* * *

 **Boomer: Hey, am I the only one who thinks Kyoki's chapter's are unbeliveably long? I mean, this chapter alone has 1,900 words! Not counting our little chats.**

 **Butch: Wow, Boomer actually said something smart for once.**

 **Brick & Blare & Kyoki-Chan: BUTCH!**

 **Butch: Alright, alright. But, seriously though. Why so long Kyoki-Chan?**

 **Kyoki-Chan: Well Butch-kun, as you can see, my chapters go through a long process before I actually post them!**

 **Blare: What process?**

 **Kyoki-Chan: *scoffs* I swear you people are blind. Blare-kun! I'm talking about my chapter process! I write the stories on my tablet, then I edit them on the computer, where I also write up the author's notes and chats. Then I re-read each chapter to make sure it makes sense before posting.**

 **Brick: That explains why your typing on your computer in your closet every time we say something. But, I have to give it to you Kyoki-Chan, you put a lot of thought into your chapters.**

 **Kyoki-Chan: Aw! Thank you Brick-kun!**

 **Butch: Hey, hands off! *pulls Brick into a hug***

 **Kyoki-Chan: *giggles insanely* Don't worry! I wouldn't be writing a story about you two if I wanted Brick. I am not a fan of OCXCharacter stories and I think you and Brick make a much more kawaii couple!**

 **Blare: She's right.**

 **Boomer: Mhmm! *nods head***

 **Brick: I feel like everyone is against me!**

 **Butch: You know you love me though!**

 **Brick: *blushes and mumbles curses in Butch's direction***

 **Kyoki-Chan: Well, I think it's time to end this chapter! Who wants to do the honors?**

 **Boomer: OHHHHHH! ME! ME!**

 **Kyoki-Chan: Take it away Boomer-kun!**

 **Boomer: *giggles and does a impression of Kyoki-Chan* See you next chapter my crazy people!**

 **Everyone: BAAAAAAAAI!**


	10. A Little Bit of Popularity Problems

**Kyoki-Chan: Hai! I'm back everyone!**

 **Brick: You've only been gone for like 5 minutes. You write these chapters back to back remember?**

 **Kyoki-Chan: ...BUTCH! Your boyfriend is here!**

 **Butch: Where? *pops in the room and looks around frantically***

 **Brick: I hate you...* gets engulfed by Butch in a hug***

 **Butch: Naw, you love me! *kisses Brick on the cheek***

 **Brick: *blushes red and fidgets with his shirt***

 **Butch: Hahaha, your so cute!**

 **Brick: I am not cute!**

 **Butch: yes you are.**

 **Brick: Am not!**

 **Butch: Are too.**

 **Brick: ARE NOT!**

 **Everyone but Brick: YES YOU ARE!**

 **Brick: *blushes and looks down* I hate you all...**

 _ **PLEASE READ!**_

 **Kyoki-Chan: *giggles insanely* It's okay our little tsundere! Your secrets safe with us! Oh! Before the story starts, I wanna add something! Thank you to _xX3B.r.o.k.e.n3Xx_ for reviewing, favoriting, and following my story! It means sooooo much to me! I was starting to think no one liked it until you gave me some feedback. Now I got my motivation back to keep writing! Thank you again!**

 **Everyone: THANK YOU _xX3B.r.o.k.e.n3Xx_ FOR YOUR REVIEW!**

 **Kyoki-Chan: You all can also help me too by giving feedback and reviews!** **Criticism is fine just don't go overboard on me. I enjoy hearing from my readers but, if you can't, thats fine too! I just like knowing you read my story! Ever view counts! Okay then, so are you ready?! Alrighty then!**

 **Kyoki-Chan: ...ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 10: A _Little_ Bit of Popularity Problems

"WHAT?! WHERE ARE THOSE BASTARDS! ILL KILL EM'!" Sarah screamed, fire breathing out of her mouth while steam came from her ears, catching basically everyone's attention.

I giggled a bit while Kath held back a laugh. We had came back in the lunchroom and were immediately bombarded with questions from Sarah. Of course, being forced to answer them, Sarah was going on a huge rampage, ranting on how she was going to kill the whole senior soccer ball team. It was quite funny actually!

"THOSE BASTARDS! I ALWAYS HATED SOCCER!"

"Sarah."

"I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THEY PAY!"

"Sarah!"

"I'M GOING TO SHOVE A CANDY CANE UP THEIR-"

"SARAH!"

"Yeah?"

I finally got her attention, trying to stop her from finishing that sentence. Kath was full blown laughing at this point, almost falling out of her chair. I sighed and shook my head at Sarah's antics, waving a hand in dismissal.

"It's fine Sarah. I nearly scorched their hair anyways." I said with a smirk while Kath was having a hard time controlling her giggles. Carlos even laughed a bit from the other side of Sarah.

"*Gasp* Really?! OMG! I feel like a proud mother!" She said while hugging my head to her large breasts. I glared up at her, pushing her away.

"I'm basically 2 months older than you." I said with a glare while she just shrugged. It was true. When I was made at 5 years old, she was 5 too, only she was born 2 months after the day we were made. Everyone is technically older than us but, if we were born on the day that we were made, I'm two months older than her.

"Okie dokie! Whatever you say." She said while sitting down and shoving food in her mouth. This girl can sure eat. Then again, I also eat like a professional grade fatass...she gets an A+ though. It's a wonder she's so thin...It's a wonder _I'm_ still so thin-hey wait.

"Hey, why a candy cane?" I asked and Sarah just shrugged, shoving more food into her mouth.

"It was the first thing that came to mind." She said simply, before frowning and tearing up at realizing she was about to eat her last cookie. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever you say." I said and turned to look around the table. Kath was talking with Carlos who was listening intently, only saying anything when necessary or when he has a question. I could also identify a small flush I his face as he talked with her.

I smirked with realization. Well ill be damned! Little Carlos here has a crush on Kathy! So adorable! I started to think of a ship name before my phone vibrated.

I took out my red IPhone and saw that I had a text message from Blare.

 **IceQueen: 'Hey where are you? Boomer is over here having a heart attack.'**

 **FlamingBrick: 'I was just hanging out with some friends. Sorry to leave you guys hanging. We could all go out for diner later to make it up to you guys. How bout' it?'**

 **IceQueen: 'Fine. But I want Olive Garden...And Boom wants Friendly's.'**

 **FlamingBrick: 'Well pick one because we aren't arguing over this later and I'm not going to both.'**

 **IceQueen: 'Ugh, I guess Red Lobster. It's something we can both agree on.'**

 **FlamingBrick: 'Red Lobster it is then.'**

 **IceQueen: 'Hey could you ask Butch? I haven't seen him the whole lunch period and I can't get a hold of him.'**

I paused and bit the inside of my cheek. I didn't know where Butch was either but, then again, I haven't been looking. I scanned the room and found familiar raven locks, sitting with what looks like jocks and cheerleaders, one of the cheerleaders wrapped around his arm.

I felt my heart clench harder than before and silently wondered why I put myself through this much pain. I sighed and closed my eyes to calm myself down. I don't know if I could handle going over there. But...I'll have to try won't I?

Probably.

 **FlamingBrick: 'I see him. I'll go ask him now, just hang tight.'**

 **IceQueen: 'K'**

I rolled my eyes at the last text before taking a deep breath and turning to Sarah and the others.

"Hey, I'm going to go ask my brother something. I'll be right back." I said while standing up. Sarah and Kath paused their fighting over a pizza to wave at me while Carlos just mumbled a 'bye', not looking up from his DS.

I waved and got up, walking towards Butch's table at a slow pace, not really wanting to go over there. But, it's not like I really have a choice now do I?

I tapped Butch on the shoulder, making him turn around to look at me. Everybody turned to me and I felt panicked for a little bit. Then again, if I get his done and over with, I can leave faster.

"Uh, Butch? I was planning to go out to dinner tonight to make it up to Blare and Boomer for ditching them at lunch and I wanted to know if your coming." I asked quietly so Butch could hear though everyone else seemed to hear fine.

"Butch, who is this?" A guy asked from the table, which made Butch look away from me for a second.

"This is my brother, Brick. And sure, I'll come since I owe them too I guess." He said, shrugging his shoulders and turning back to the table. I nodded and went to walk away.

"Okay then, well, we agreed on Red Lobster if that's okay. I'll get going now." I said while waving to him slightly, going to walk away.

"Now come on, your Butch's brother right? Why don't you stay with us?"

"Yeah come on Butch! Ask your hot brother to stay with us!"

"He is pretty cute." A girl said from the table. I blushed and shook my head, waving my hand in apology.

"Uh, no thanks. Maybe another time. I have to Uh, do something...over there..." I said, pointing behind me and away from the table of jocks and cheerleaders. I'd rather not hang around their kind. Besides, you would be afraid too if your were getting heated looks from almost everyone at the table.

"Oh, come now cutie, we have room."

"Yeah, no one turns down our table anyways."

"He's so adorable! Can we keep him?!"

I chuckled nervously and felt my eyes pop out of my head at the last one. Oh hell naw! Not today you crazy bitches!

"Nah, I'm good. I, uh, you know...have a life, so if you'll excuse me!" I said quickly, dashing out of the area as fast as possible. I'd rather not stay there for any longer than needed. How does Butch hang around them? I wouldn't last a minute without shooting them all. No remorse bitches.

I sighed and sat down back at Sarah's table, Sarah and Kath still arguing over a piece of pizza, with Carlos trying to calm them down. I smiled. These are the kind of people I can deal with.

*BAM!*

*CRASH!*

Multiple gasps rang through the lunchroom as the sound of punching and crashing was heard. I turned my head to see Butch's fist raised, his eyes blazing with anger. Across the room was one of the guys Butch had been sitting with. That can only mean one thing...

...and I only have one thing to say...

"Oh no..."

* * *

 **Kyoki-Chan: WAHHHHHHHH! ;-;**

 **Boomer: What is it Kyoki-Chan?**

 **Brick: Yeah, what's wrong?**

 **Kyoki-Chan: *clutches Brick and Boomer, crying into their shirts hysterically* OHHHHHH! THE HUMANITY!**

 **Butch: ...Okay, what's wrong this time?**

 **Kyoki-Chan: IT WAS HORRIBLE! THIS CHAPTER...HAD LESS THAN 1,400 WORDS!**

 **Blare: It was only by 200 words! Besides, can't you just count the chat in the intro and outro into your word count?**

 **Kyoki-Chan: NOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S NOT THE SAME! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND! *continues to cry hysterically, clutching a foxy plushie while hiding in the closet***

 **Blare: *sigh* I should have known it was going to be something this stupid...**

 **Kyoki-Chan: FRICK YOU, YOU OVER-SIZED POPSICLE! WAHHHHHHH! *opens closet to throw a freddles plushie***

 **Blare: *dodges* Ha, you missed!-*Get's hit by a freddles plushie***

 **Brick & Butch: *holds back a laugh at Blare's red face***

 **Brick: Be careful there Popsicle!**

 **Butch: Anymore red and you'll melt!**

 **Blare: *runs after them* WHY YOU!**

 **Brick & Butch: AHHHHHH! BOOMER! HELP US! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS GOING TO KILL US! HALPPPPPP!**

 **Kyoki-Chan: *continues to cry hysterically in the closet while in fatal position***

 **Boomer: Well...everyone's a little busy at the moment sooooooo, I guess I'll do the outro then! Bye my crazy people and see you soon!**


	11. A Little Bit of Anger

**Kyoki-Chan: OMG! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! MY FILE GOT DELETED LIKE 3 TIMES AND I HAD TO REDO IT! T~T**

 **Brick: It's okay Kyoki-Chan. I'm sure you made up for it with his redicoulously long chapter.**

 **Butch: Yeah, it's like 2,500 frickin words.**

 **Kyoki-Chan: I know...but I still feel bad...;-;**

 **Blare: *snort* Don't worry, its not like anyone actually follows this story anyways.**

 **Kyoki-Chan: ...WAHHHHHHHHH! YOUR RIGHT! I'M A FAILURE AS A WRITER! WAHHHHHHH! T^T**

 **Boomer & Butch & Brick: BLARE! YOU IDIOT!**

 **Blare: ...uh, whoops...**

 **Boomer: Kyoki-Chan, don't cry! I'm sure plenty of people like your story!**

 **Kyoki-Chan: No they don't! ;^;**

 **Boomer: Yes they do, Blare is just being a butt like always. Here, let's start the story and then go eat some ice cream. K?**

 **Kyoki-Chan: *sniffles and hugs freddles plushie* ...Can I get the black and red sprinkles?...**

 **Boomer: Yes, you can get the black and red sprinkles.**

 **Kyoki-Chan: Yay!**

 **Kyoki-Chan: LEZ GO GET ICE CREAMZ!**

 **Brick & Butch & Blare: YAY!**

 **Kyoki-Chan: Your not coming Blare!**

 **Everybody: NO ICE CREAMZ FOR YOU!**

 **Blare: T^T**

 **Kyoki-Chan: Here's the chapter and then I'll come back when were done with getting ice creamz for the outro! K! Bai for now! -**

* * *

Chapter 11: A _Little_ Bit of Anger

 **Butch P.O.V (A/N Butch P.O.V! Yay! Okay okay, I'm leaving now.)**

Brick ran away from the table quickly, looking a little panicked. That didn't stop me from staring at his ass as he left though. I turned to glare at the rest of the table, who were all staring in Brick's general direction.

"You didn't have to scare him off like that you know." I growled out, glaring hard at everyone who just looked away and shrugged innocently.

"Sorry man. Didn't mean to scare em'. So he your younger brother or what?" One of the guys at the table, Drake asked. He was Mitch's best friend, who was sitting right next to him.

"No, he's my older brother by a few seconds. Though, I guess I am the older brother in some terms. At least physically. He has the smarts and stuff like that." I said nonchalantly, taking a sip of my soda. Drake laughed a bit.

"Older? Certainly doesn't look like it. He is cute though." He said while giving me a wink. He seemed like he knew something I didn't, which made me raise an eyebrow in question but pretend to ignore it.

"Yeah, I'd tap that." Mitch laughed, making Drake hit him in the shoulder. It was probably meant to be a joke but I couldn't help but give Mitch a deadly glare. I didn't say anything and just looked down at my food, trying to calm down before I ended up hitting someone. Or worse, killing them.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Drake spat out, glaring at Mitch, seemingly equally as angry as me. Mitch chuckled and shrugged.

"Butterbutt? Yeah but she's getting too sappy for me. Talking about our future and shit. We've only been together for a year and besides, I plan on dumping her when the month is over." Mitch laughed, like it was amusing.

I looked at Mitch and couldn't help but glare in his direction. Sure, Iv had a lot of little 'playmates' but I would never lead them on just to break their heart. It was always just a hit and run and we would both know it. I don't give false hope. Drake seemed shocked and looked actually mad at Mitch.

"Mitch! You can't do that to her! She's loved you ever since she was 6 years old! You'll absolutely destroy her!" Drake shouted, making my eyes bulge. 10 years?! Oh god, that's going to be a disaster.

I looked down again and thought about it, keeping out of the conversation so I could think. I should probably tell Butter's. If I don't, there's a good chance she'll get her heart demolished by the asshole in front of me. The problem is, is that she probably won't believe me. That and she'll get her heart broken either way.

I know it sounds weird of me to think about someone other than myself but I'm not that heartless. Well, okay, I am sorta heartless but, this situation is different. When I was in middle school, something similar happened to my best friend...

* * *

 _~4 Years Ago~_

 _It was the summer break after finishing 5th grade when my best friend Julian and I would hang out and have fun. This was before I realized my feelings for Brick and liked her more than just a friend. She knew this, and said that she didn't want to ruin our friendship, so we kept it the way it was._

 _Now, I don't normally get along with too many people but Julian was different. She was sassy, athletic, and fun to hang around. She was funny, smart, and beautiful._

 _Just before school started, Julian fell in love with a guy a year older than her. She thought that it was true love. She thought that they were soul mates and were meant to be together. That it was love at first sight._

 _By the time school started, she had changed. She was more girly, always wearing dresses and short skirts to try and catch his attention. She would act overly cute and become love struck around him. I noticed this of course but, Julian was my friend and I just hoped that this was just a stage that would blow over by the time 7th grade ended._

 _Unfortunately, I was wrong. It only got worse as time went by. A few weeks into school, she would always talk about him and whenever she was in class, she had a dazed and clouded over expression, as if in some kind of trance._

 _I continued to try and get my old friend back but nothing I said worked. She would either ignore me or change the subject back to her dream guy._

 _At this point, I was losing hope._

 _Then suddenly, by October, she called me up and told me that she had started dating him. She was yelling and screaming in happiness over the phone. I tried to be happy for her but, I couldn't help but feel suspicious. She had been trying to get his attention and he just now noticed her. It was fishy to me._

 _Throughout the school year, she had always clung to his side, lost within a love struck daze all the time. She did everything he asked, changed herself, did things for him and gave him her all. At some point, she was more a slave then a girlfriend. Yet, she also became dependent of him somehow, like he was her last life line. I no longer spended as much time with her as I used too and it slowly broke my heart._

 _I could do nothing about it._

 _Then, on June 16th that year, I got the most horrifying news of my life._

 _Julian...my best friend...my first love..._

 _Had tried to commit suicide._

 _She had tried over dosing after the break-up and almost succeeded if her older brother hadn't been home at the time. The break-up was brutal. He slapped her, pushed her, publicly degraded her, insulted her, and even had the nerve to kiss another girl in front of her._

 _Her heart was smashed to tiny pieces that night..._

 _...and not even someone trained to heal these things could fix her._

 _She came back to school the week after, it being the last week anyways. She said nothing and did nothing. She just stared down, avoiding everyone's eyes. She looked like a zombie, totally devoid of any life._

 _I tried to cheer her up, talk to her, make her smile...but nothing I did had any affect. It was like he had not only crushed her heart, but her soul as well. She was no longer Julian..._

 _That doesn't mean I would give up on her though._

 _On the last day of school, I made her promise me that she wouldn't try to commit suicide. She just gave an empty smile back and said,_

 _"Of course."_

 _And I believed her. That night..._

 _*click*_

 _*BANG*_

 _I had lost her. Forever._

* * *

Her death took a larger toll on me than anything. I felt as if a wave of sadness and depression had washed over and was slowly drowning me. I really dont want the same thing to someone else. It was the worst feeling ever. Though, my brothers stood by me. They helped me through it and I was over it by the end of 7th grade. Although it does hurt to think about it, I know she was in a better place.

Honestly though, if it weren't for Brick, I would have lost all hope. Out of all my brothers, Brick was there to lift me up through it all. He stuck by me and cheered me up when ever he could. Brick was my light through the dark. As time grew on, I started to notice little things about my brother.

He was smart, feisty, and funny. He loved sweets, like candy, cupcakes, cookies, and just general cake. He hated scary movies and snakes. He was honest, even if sometimes a bit blunt, and was a horrible liar. He loved Rick Riordans books because he loves fantasy and magic books. His favorite movie was Mean Girls and his most hated movie is Insidious. His favorite song is 'Sky Full of Stars' by Coldplay. His favorite artist is Coldplay, of course. He loved classical and pop songs. He was also a fan of the older pop songs. He hates rap and heavy metal but likes alternative rock for some reason. His favorite animal is a fox and his least favorite is a snake. His favorite color is red and doesn't hate any color. His favorite type of candy is milk chocolate, his favorite type of cupcake and cake is red velvet, and his favorite type of cookie is sugar cookie. He also loves-

...Wait...I'm getting off track...

Ahem. Sorry about that. Anyways, at this point, I know everything there is about Brick. To his favorite place to go, to his foot size. Weird, I know but I just sorta picked up on all of it as time passed through out 7th grade.

You know, thinking back on all I said, I think I might sound like a stalker...

All well.

Anyways, overtime I also began to notice _other_ things about him by 8th grade. It was time when teenage hormones kicked in and Brick was the center of it. It was bad. It started out with just thinking that he was hot or sexy even but, it never went farther than that. I tried to not notice it but it began to become more and more apparent as I started having wet dreams about him. Trust me, waking up with a boner every morning was not very pleasant.

I was starting to get frustrated with myself, angry that I was having these feelings for someone I wasn't supposed to have feelings for. I knew it was wrong, yet somewhere inside me, I knew that wasn't the reason. The reason I was so angry was because I knew I could never have him the way I want to. My dreams would always remain dreams.

When we dropped out before high school, I starting taking out my frustration in street fights and getting into mischief with some people that I really shouldn't have been around. I took up smoking but quiet drinking after awhile. I let out my sexual frustration on my little 'playmates'.

[Insert sigh here] I'm getting off track once again.

Well, now you know my life story for the past few years, so let's get back to present time.

"Quiet down man, the psycho bitch might hear you. Besides, she's getting old. I need someone with fire and feistiness, like what she had when we were younger. Makes it more entertaining." The bastard said, chuckling to himself. He shot a look to where Brick had gone, making my fist clench. Calm down Butch...

"Like Butch's brother over there." Calm down Butch...

"He has a sassy yet shy attitude, perfect for me." Calm down...

"He has pretty nice body too." Calm...

"Hey Butch, do ya think you could lend me him for a night or two? Haha."

...

 ** _Die in hell you bastard._**

 _*BAM!*_

 _*CRASH!*_

I ended up punching him across the room, his body hitting every table and chair in his way before hitting the wall with a loud _'thump'_. I felt something warm trickling down my hand but paid no attention to it, too focused on killing the bastard in front of me.

I flew up to his body as he was sitting in the ground, looking winded. I picked him up by his throat and clutched it, choking him. He wheezed and coughed as he stared at me with fear.

" **Talk about my brother like that again and I will rip out your tongue and shove it down your throat! How dare you talk about breaking a girls heart who has loved you for years and then have the nerve to say you'll do the same to my brother! I should gut you alive where you stand!** " I growled out lowly, my fist enclosed with green energy as I clenched it hard. My dark green eyes flashed dangerously, no doubt holding the intent to kill this selfish man whore.

He looked at me with pleading eyes, trying to cough out something which was difficult with my hand choking the air out of him.

"I-I'm.. _*cough*_..s-s..orr..y! P-Ple- _*wheeze*_ ase! L-Le..t..me...go!" He coughed out, clawing at my arm, making it bleed but I didn't care, not barely feeling it. I was blinded by rage.

" ** _WHY SHOULD I?! YOU DESERVE TO ROT IN HELL WITH ALL THE REST OF YOUR KIND!_** " I shouted in his face, wrapping my fingers further around his neck, causing his face to turn blue as he gasped for air.

I caught my brothers and the Powerpuff Girls out of the corner of my eye, giving me horrified and shocked looks, mostly Buttercup. I thought about what Drake said earlier and sighed mentally, knowing I can't kill him or that will only break her heart quicker. I suddenly let go of his throat, causing him to get shaky intakes of air as he fell to the ground, defeated. I grabbed a fist full of his brown hair and yanked it up so I could whisper to him.

"Your lucky Buttercup actually cares about you, or you would be dead where you stand. I have no problem hurting you but if you hurt her, I will find you and make sure you will be the last dickhead in your family!" I gave a dark breathy chuckle at the end, making him visibly pale and nod up and down quickly.

"And if I catch you talking about my brother like that again, I will stay true to my earlier threat. But if you _ever_. **_touch_**. _him_. I will hunt you down and kill you slowly and painfully, gutting you and chopping off every limb of your pathetic body until your screaming and writhing in agony. **Do I make myself clear?** " I growled out, giving his hair a yank. He nodded quickly and I let go of him, throwing him to the ground.

"I'm glad we understand each other. We won't have this problem again, _**now**_ _**will we**_?" I asked lowly, waiting for his answer. He kept his head down and nodded, breathing heavily and shakily. I gave a breathy chuckle.

"Good. **Now get out of my sight, you pathetic piece of shit!** " I said lowly, pointing to the exit. He got up, his legs shaky before her ran out of the room at top speed.

I turned to the other people in the room, who were all staring at me in shock and fear. I growled and glared at them.

" **WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!** " I shouted angrily, making everyone but my brothers and the Powerpuff's go back to doing their own thing, as if it never happened. No one dared to speak a word about it. Or else they would hear from _me_.

They wouldn't want _that_ now would they?

* * *

 **Kyoki-Chan: I'm back! *licks strawberry ice creamz with black and red sprinkles, with a cherry of course!)**

 **Boomer: Yeah, we all got ice cream except for Blare. I got vanilla!**

 **Brick: I got strawberry like Kyoki-Chan!**

 **Butch: Mint chocolate chip.**

 **Blare: They didn't let me get any.**

 **Boomer: That's because you hurt Kyoki-Chan's feelings!**

 **Blare: So, I was only stating the truth!**

 **Boomer: ...Say something one more time and I SWEAR, you are sleeping outside.**

 **Blare: ...I'll shut up...**

 **Boomer: Thank you.**

 **Brick: Awwwwww! They're like some married couple!**

 **Kyoki-Chan: I know right!**

 **Butch: Brick, Kyoki-Chan. Your fan-girl is showing...**

 **Brick & Kyoki-Chan: *goes into fan-girl mode and starts talking about BlareXBoomer's ship name***

 **Butch: *sigh* Well, this is going to be awhile so, I'll just end the chapter here. Thanks for reading everyone and bye for now!**

 **Blare: *whispers* Yeah, hopefully she doesn't take forever on the chapter next time...**

 **Everyone except for Blare: SHUT UP!**


	12. A Little Bit of Misunderstanding

**Kyoki-Chan: Ya know, I'v been holding off on this chapter for so long...**

 **Brick: Yeah, but at least your not too late.**

 **Boomer: Also, it's a very special day today for you Kyoki-Chan!**

 **Butch: Oh yeah, it's your birthday today...**

 **Kyoki-Chan: ...Butch...You forgot?! ;(**

 **Butch: No, of course I remembered! *nervous chuckle***

 **Blare: Hahaha, no you didn't.**

 **Butch: Shut up! Your not any better!**

 **Blare: Excuse me!?  
**

 **Brick: *Demonic voice* _BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU SHUT UP!_**

 **Butch & Blare: ...**

 **Brick: Thank you.**

 **Boomer: You can start the story now Kyoki-Chan!**

 **Kyoki-Chan: Thank you Boomer and Brick-kun! Now on with the story!**

 **All except Kyoki: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYOKI-CHAN! MAKE SURE TO WISH KYOKI-CHAN A HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOURSELF!**

 **Kyoki-Chan: Awww, thanks guys!**

* * *

Chapter 12: A _Little_ Bit of Misunderstanding

 **Narrator P.O.V - I'm very bad at this P.O.V so bare with me! Also, its my birthday! ^_^**

Butch didn't even get to walk even a step forward before he was being pulled out of the lunch room by a very angry Brick, Boomer, and Blare. Mostly Brick. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bell seemed to be in shock as they recalled the scene that just happened right before their eyes.

"...W-What just happened?..." Bubbles asked quietly, snapping them all out of their trances. Buttercup growled and narrowed her eyes at the spot where Butch almost killed her boyfriend, absolutely livid.

"I'll tell you-that bastard almost murdered my boyfriend!" Buttercup shouted, making people look at her but then continue what they were doing, not wanting to get involved. Blossom, Bubbles, and Bell exchanged worried glances as they looked at their angry sister.

"Um, Buttercup? Don't be too rash okay? We can't start fights with them or we'll destroy the whole school from our fighting. Besides, don't you think we should interrogate them before starting to beat the living crap out of them?" Blossom said with a questionable look, making Buttercup think for a moment before sitting back down and pouting.

To be honest, Blossom never liked Mitch that much. Neither did Bubbles or Bell. Blossom always thought that there was something fishy about him while Bubbles just didn't think he was a nice person. Bell hated him because he was a jerk to her and her sisters. Mitch and Bell actually had a rivalry going on so, it's not surprising that Bell wouldn't care that much. Either way, they will take any chance they get to defend their sister. If Butch attacked Mitch, he must have had a reason. If Blossom knows anything about Butch, he never does anything without stimulation. Something must have happened to trigger it. And she plans to figure out what made Butch lash out like that. Even if she had to beat it out of him.

Buttercup was livid as she glared at the table. Very colorful language was running through her head as she thought of ways to get him back. Though all she could come up in her murderous state of mind was to beat the living shit out of him. That seemed to be enough for her.

Bubbles hated violence and didn't know what to think of the situation. Looking to her sisters, they seemed to be thinking hard so it was best to stay out of it. If her sisters were this serious about something, she might as well keep her mouth shut.

Bell on the other hand was absolutely ecstatic, even though she would never show it. She was hoping that Butch could've done a little more damage but, that was good enough for her. She'll have to thank the brothers at some point.

The lunch bell rang and the girls packed up their things like everyone else and threw away their garbage. The boys hadn't returned to lunch after the incident but they were going to find them. One way or another, they were going to find them.

Its showtime.

* * *

 **Brick P.O.V (pov change, I'm sorry! I usually don't do this but bare with me for this chapter!)**

I was beyond angry. I was furious at this point.

What the hell was he thinking?! Lashing out at someone while in school! Where the Powerpuff's were watching none the less!

Boomer, Blare, and I dragged Butch to the boys bathroom, Blare locking the door and coming to stand beside Boomer. Boomer stood beside me while I turned to Butch who looked indifferent to this whole thing.

I immediately spoke my thoughts.

Well, more like screamed my thoughts...

"YOU IDIOT!" I shouted at him, my face gaining a slight red color from anger. My hand was twitching with so much anger that I just wanted to make a fist and punch Butch to the moon and back. I swore I saw Butch flinch but, it might have been my imagination.

"What. Were. You. Thinking?! Attacking someone in a school?! Are. You. Mad?! Mojo is going to be absolutely furious with you! And what about the Puffs?! I can guarantee you that the minute we get out of here, there is going to be hell to pay because of you!" I scolded, making Boomer and Blare nod from beside me. Butch looked down and mumbled.

"I had a reason you know..." He said lowly, making me put my hands on my hips, glaring at him intently. Okay, he definitely flinched that time. Or maybe I'm going insane. Or both.

"A reason?! _A reason?!_ Or an excuse?! What possible _'reason'_ could you have that excuses your actions?! Please, inform me!" I shouted sarcastically. Butch gave me a serious look and stared me down, making me do the same with the same intensity.

"I was trying to defend you." He said simply before breaking eye contact and turning away from me, leaving me standing there, shocked. Blare and Boomer seemed to have a hard time processing it too.

Wait.

What?

"What do you mean, 'Defending me'? I can handle myself and why did it matter so much to the point where you would try to kill someone?" I yelled, grabbing his arm and tugging it. He looked at me and sighed, shaking his head.

"It was the things he said Brick. I don't like it when people talk about my brother like he was a toy to be played with." He spat out, making my eyes widen.

He was...

Huh...now I want to kill him.

I shook my head in denial. No. That couldn't have been the only thing. Butch needs more stimulation then that. He's not telling me everything and it's pissing me off.

Plus, I don't think it mattered _that_ much.

"Butch. I know you. There was something else. He must have said something else." I said, tugging on his arm again. He stood still for a moment, as if thinking about it before sighing and turning back to us.

"Fine. But don't tell anyone. Not yet." He said, sitting on a bathroom sink. I crossed my arms and nodded, all of us listening to Butch.

"You all remember Julian right? And the incident that happened? Well, imagine the same thing, but with Buttercup as Julian and Mitch as the dickhead who broke her heart." He spat with venom, making my eyes widen in surprise.

At first, I was angry. He was the douche that dumped Kathy for Buttercup. Honestly, I'm starting to rethink whether Butch should have killed him or not. But, my anger soon turned to dread. Buttercup's boyfriend. As in, the strongest Powerpuff's boyfriend. She is probably really angry at what Butch did and would kill him on the spot if she saw him.

Oh, boy. This is worse then I thought.

"He was going to break her heart? Like what happened to Julian?" Boomer asked innocently with a curious look. Butch just gave a silent nod while I looked to him with sympathy. I know how much talking about this after so many years must hurt him. I sighed mentally.

Life never goes my way doesn't it?

"Not anymore. I threatened to castrate him if he did." Butch chuckled darkly, making me shiver involuntarily at the sound. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow though, doubting that was all he did to him. I put my hands on my hips and gave Butch a pointed look.

"Buuuuutch. What else did you threaten to do?" I asked while giving him a slight glare. He chuckled again and shrugged, giving me a smirk. I felt heat rush to my cheeks and rolled my eyes before turning my head away from him.

"Okay well, what about the Puff's? Specifically Buttercup? I'm pretty sure she's not going to even hesitate to try and kill you the minute she see's you. That also goes for the rest of us. What are we going to do?" Blare asked, pointing out the elephant in the room. That was the big question.

"Hmm, I guess we'll have to confront them eventually..." Butch started before being interrupted by a screaming voice in the hallway.

 _ **"WHERE IS HE?! I'LL MURDER HIS SORRY ASS!**_ " A voice sounding scarily like Buttercup's screamed as the sound of fast flying and crashing was heard in the halls. We all stared at the bathroom door with anxious and worried expressions. Butch turned back to us and scratched his head awkwardly.

"...but, better late than anything right?" Butch said while chuckling and rubbing the back of his head. If this were an anime, I'm pretty sure he would be sweatdropping. We all nodded slowly as we continued to stare at the door as if it would come alive and try to eat us alive at any moment.

* * *

 **Kyoki-Chan: And that's that! I'm going to have to cut this outro short, cause I have cake to eat!**

 **All: Bye bye everyone! Until next time!**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYOKI-CHAN!**


	13. A Little Bit of Dodgeball (Part 1)

**Kyoki-Chan: Okay, next chapter!**

 **Boomer: Yay! :3**

 **Brick: A whole 2,000 words Kyoki-Chan. Nice.**

 **Kyoki-Chan: I know right! Honestly though, I'v been holding off this chapter for what seemed like forever. I actually had this whole thing written for like, 8 days straight. I'v just been too lazy to edit and post it. XD**

 **Blare: Yup, sounds like you.**

 **Boomer and Brick: *death glare***

 **Blare: Okay, okay, I'm shutting up now.**

 **Kyoki-Chan: I don't get you Blare. Your always so serious and quiet and then when you do talk, your like the meanest person on the planet! ;(**

 **Blare: I guess that's just how I am I guess...**

 **Butch: HOLY SHIT! BLARE JUST SPOKE A FULL SENTENCE WITHOUT INSULTING SOMEONE!**

 **Brick, Boomer, and Kyoki: Ooooooooooo!**

 **Blare: Oh, fuck you guys.**

 **Kyoki-Chan: ...Nope, never mind. Old Blare is back unfortunately...**

 **Brick, Butch, and Boomer: Awwwwwwww...**

 **Blare: AND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH 'OLD BLARE'?!**

 **Kyoki-Chan: I don't think you want us to answer that. Anywhore, It's time to start the story! Take it away Brick!**

 **Brick: Okay! Let's get started and enjoy all you crazy people!**

* * *

Chapter 13: A Little Bit of Dodgeball (Part 1)

 **Brick P.O.V**

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! I WANT 50 LAPS AROUND THE GYM! GO!" The gym teacher blew the whistle and everyone started running. With the exception of a few people.

I wasn't worried about gym really. I have really good stamina and while I can't run as fast as Boomer, I have agility and flexibility while also having very good hand eye coordination. Gymnastics and acrobatics are quite easy, same with shooting a gun or fireball in my case.

That doesn't mean I like gym class though.

Boomer and Blare were racing around the gym, Boomer obviously winning. They past the rest of the kids no problem, and got done early. Even if they got scolded by the gym teacher for using our powers.

I ran around at normal speed, talking with Sarah and Kathy about earlier since they wouldn't shut up about it.

"Huh, I am honestly really happy that he did that. The bastard deserved it." Kathy said darkly, most likely thinking of ways to kill him herself. I can see why. Even I want to kill him.

"I'm with you! I hate it when people hurt my friends!" Sarah exclaimed, huffing dramatically before gasping happily.

"I have an idea! I'm gonna get revenge!" Sarah said before grinning evilly. Honestly, it kind of worried me...

"Sarah...what are you going to do?" I said while glancing at Sarah worriedly. Kathy didn't seem to think this was a good idea either.

"Oh nothing! You'll see tomorrow! Oh hey look! It's Bethany! BETH! OVER HERE!" Sarah said before running to catch up with her other friend. I swear, she might be friends with everyone in the gym.

"Hey, I'm gonna go catch up with her and finish these laps." Kathy said with a slight smile before running to catch up to her crazy friend. I nodded and gave a smile back. Kathy's cheeks went a bit red but, that might have been from all the running. Or I might be seeing things, I dunno.

"Okay, I'll catch up with you in a minute!" I said while waving as she ran to the other side of the gym.

"Whatever carrot head..." I heard her mumble under her breath, making me chuckle slightly. I hummed to myself softly as I jogged at a slow pace, not really in any rush. My relaxing moment was interrupted when a voice sounded from next to me, getting my attention.

"Hey bookworm, what are you doing going so slow?" An arrogant voice sounded from next to me. I stopped humming and glanced at Matt who was running beside me.

"I'm in no rush. What about you? I never took you for such a slow poke." I said with a slight glare at being called a 'bookworm' but couldn't help but give a small smile. Matt and I may have gotten off on a bad start but, after talking with him for awhile, he's not that bad of a guy. Still pretty arrogant and He chuckled and smiled back.

"Just wanted to see my favorite red headed bookworm is all." He said with a bit of a flirty voice. I laughed a bit and rolled my eyes. He's cute don't get me wrong but, he's just not my type. I can't see us being a couple. **(Me either Brick. Me either. -Kyoki)**

"Yeah, whatever muscle head." I shot back, making him gasp over dramatically and put a hand over his heart. He gave a look of fake hurt, making me giggle a bit.

"Muscle head?! Brickie, you wound me!" He said dramatically while putting s hand over his head like he was going to faint. Matt in a dress popped in my head and I laughed uncontrollably at that. I had to stop for a bit to control my laughs before continuing.

"I can't believe you Brickie! I'm more than just muscle you know. I have a brain." He said while tapping his head. I smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but isn't it about how big it is? If that's the case, your about as smart as a rock." I said while giving a smirk. He seemed surprised by my comment and I have to say, his expression was priceless!

"Wow Brickie, that's just cold." He said while shaking his head with a small smile on his face. I gave him a look and smirked.

"Nah, I think I'm pretty hot if you ask me." I said while setting a fire on the tip of my finger. Matt laughed at my bad pun which made me laugh in return. **(I'm so sorry! Plz forgive me for that... T^T That was just so bad. -Kyoki)** People who ran by looked at us like we were nuts but we just ignored them.

"HEY, YOU HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO FLIRT LATER! GET MOVIN'!" The teacher shouted at us, making me stop laughing after awhile and blush a red color. He probably thought I was girl...again...

"Your right Brick. Your are pretty hot!" Matt said while poking my red cheek with a chuckle. My blush reached the tip of my ears, making me put my head down to hide it. Embarrassing if you ask me...I hate being called a girl!

"Aw, don't hide your blush. It's pretty cute actually." Matt said making me shoot my head up in surprise. I gave him a confused look while he just smiled and ruffled my hair. Oooooookay...slightly creepy but, I'll let it slide. Wait, GODDAMNIT! My hair!

"Hey! I just fixed it earlier!" I said with a small pout as I fixed my hair. Matt chuckled again and started jogging again, making me start to jog to catch up.

We spent most of the time jogging, laughing and talking. The whole time, I kept feeling that I was being stared at but, I just shrugged it off.

Why ruin a good time right?

~*~Le Timeskip brought to you by a lazy author~*~

I waved goodbye to Sarah and Kathy as they disappeared behind the 'door'. Our gym was separated into two sections by a wall that wasn't that thick. It recoiled into the wall with the push of a button so, it was sort of like a barrier between the girls side of the gym and the boys side of the gym. There were two doors that allowed you to go back and forth between the two.

Matt sat next to me while I introduced him to my bro's.

"Hey guys. This is Matt. We met in Science class this morning. Matt, these are my brothers, Boomer, Blare, and-" I cut myself off as I looked for my raven haired brother. I saw him talking with some of the football players and sighed. I pointed to him from across the room.

"Butch." I sighed while Boomer and Blare just shook there heads. Matt on the other hand, looked confused.

"Wait, which one?" I giggled a bit at his cluelessness and pointed to him once more Matt picking out who I pointing at with his eyes. He turned to me with a curious yet cute look, pointing in my brothers direction.

"Wait? Is it the tall one with black hair and green eyes? He said as I just nodded. That's definitely my brother. My fun, brave, mischievous, hot, sexy brother. Wait...that didn't come out right did it?...Didn't think so. Damnit. You know what, I'm not even going to deny what I just because basically what I just said is true. I-I DON'T L-LIKE HIM LIKE THAT! STOP LOOKING AT ME THAT WAY! I CAN FEEL YOU JUDGING ME THROUGH THE SCREEN! STOP IT!

"Huh, hey, isn't he the one that attacked Mitch earlier?" Matt asked with same curious expression. I nodded and sighed, looking away so I don't have to meet his eyes. I don't really want to mention that. It's like a bad reminder of to things; Julian's death and how scary Butch can be when he's angry. I don't like thinking about either of those.

"Uh, can I ask what for?" Matt asked, seeming like he was bombarding me with questions. Julian suddenly flashed in my mind once again and I looked away, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic. I took a look at Butch and looked away again. It's not really my place...

"Um...well..." My words got caught in my throat as I looked down to shield my face from the world with my unbelievably long hair. Maybe I should cut it eventually...My gym shoe laces look very interesting this morning...What? I'm not trying to change the subject. Why would you think that? Hehe...

"Hey, don't worry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't have too. You can tell me when the time comes. Or not, whichever you prefer." I heard Matt say and a large hand found its way to the top of my head. I looked up at Matt and smiled, something Iv been doing a lot more nowadays...

"Thanks for understanding Matt. It's just very complicated and I'm not sure if it's my place to tell you. Thank you." For some random reason, I decided to give him a hug. Don't ask why, I just felt the need too. That and I feel like a very generous person today.

Hey, don't look at me like that! It's not like I go around giving hugs to random strangers, that's Boomer's thing. I only give hugs to people I am close too. And if I'm in a really good mood. I also don't like large crowd of people so, group hugs aren't ever going to happen. I'm just...slightly anti-social okay! If you haven't figured it out already.

"No problem Brickie!" Matt gave me a chuckle and hugged me back. It lasted only a few seconds before a cough interrupted, making us jump apart. I felt my cheeks heat up at the embarrassing moment. Oh my gosh, I'm such a girl...

"Uh, sorry to interrupt the moment but, a certain someone is giving you guys the death glare..." Blare informed, pointing to where Butch was indeed giving us the death glare. You couldn't exactly tell who it was aimed at though.

I narrowed my eyes and glared back, not willing to put of with his weird and confusing bullshit for the rest of the day. Butch's dark green eyes met mine, neither wanting to back down. But, turns out we don't have a winner of this staring contest because a certain green puff decided to come bursting through the wall from the girls side of the gym. She could have just used one of the doors you know. There's one on each side and I'm pretty sure they're there for a reason...

" **BUTCH JOJO! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR HARMING MY MAN! NOW GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME!** " An angry Buttercup screamed with her bright green glowing eyes. I guess we all did that when we were angry...Getting side tracked, anyways, Butch was surprised by her appearance however, he didn't look scared. Not one shred of fear was in his eyes. As expected of my green brother.

How do I know? Iv known the hyper bastard for so long, I'm pretty sure I can almost fell what he's thinking most of the time. _Most_ of the time. Sometimes, he's so confusing to read that my head just spins, but that isn't the case right know. Right know, I can read him like a book. And ya wanna know what that book says?

 _'Let's clock a bitch.'_

* * *

 **Kyoki-Chan: Not much happened this chapter but, trust me, next chapter is going to be ridiculous!**

 **Brick: I can only imagine! I mean, look at the title!**

 **Butch: Oh, this is going to be fun...**

 **Blare: Something tells me I'm going to enjoy next chapter...**

 **Butch and Blare: *evil chuckle***

 **Brick: ...Just ignore them.**

 **Boomer: Oh! Oh! Kyoki-Chan! Can I do the outro?!**

 **Kyoki-Chan: Sorry Boomer! It's Blare's turn!**

 **Blare: Really? Okay then. Well, goodbye then. I still don't see why you guys are still here but, see you next time I guess...**

 **Kyoki-Chan: ...Your too boring! BYE BYE MY CRAZY PEOPLE! BE SURE TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW! I DO READ ALL MY REVIEWS, SO DROP ONE BELOW FOR ME K? K.**

 **Kyoki-Chan: Bye for now my crazy people!**


	14. A Little Bit of Dodgeball (Part 2)

**Kyoki: IV BEEN TRYING! I REALLY HAVE!**

 **Blare: Okay what excuse is it this time?**

 **Kyoki: Well, after the cruise, school started back up and it was hectic because I was late setting up my locker and then I lost my phone, then my computer crashed later in September, my IPad stopped working, there was a death in the family and my great grandmother is back in the hospital. *Heaves loudly***

 **Blare: Wow...that's a lot...**

 **Kyoki: NO SHIT IT'S A LOT! And so I'm here to say sorry to my very awesome readers (if I have any left), Sepetember was a really crazy month for me and it made it hard to upload any chapters! I'm so sorry! ;-;**

 **Brick: She's been rushing to get this chapter out but since everything kept going wrong, wether it be Fanfiction, her writing devices, or just her real life in general, it's been hard to get it out to you all.**

 **Boomer: She's really sorry for the inconvenience and she hopes you all understand! :3**

 **Butch: So enjoy the story because Kyoki-Chan is back up writing again!**

 **Kyoki-Chan: Sorry for the long wait and I know my apologizing won't make it better but, please forgive me! ;(**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: A Little Bit of Dodgeball (Part 2)

 **Brick P.O.V**

This is going to be a disaster.

If there are some people out there who can't fully comprehend what the hell is happening, Butch and Buttercup are going to fight and it's for a very stupid reason. Well, stupid in my opinion. I mean, if I had a man and he got beat up, I would either dump him for being a weakling or tell him to suck it up, deal with it, and not be such a whiny baby about it.

Buttercup flew directly towards Butch at top speed, which was a horrible mistake. In terms of statistics, Butch's strength is where his strong point is. Butch's speed in actually not that bad, considering his special ability involves 'Wind'. You know whipping up tornadoes and all that. His speed increased because of that so his weak point now just lies in his skill. He has the habit of throwing wild punches and kicks, hoping that he hits the target. My punches and kicks are controlled and always hit the target since I have a higher skill level but my strength is a bit lacking...But, let's get back to what's happening.

Butch was able to jump out of the way no problem but when Buttercup looked up at him with her green glowing eyes was when the real fight began. Buttercup threw wild punches and kicks which Butch was able to block by moving his arms and legs so that he intercepted the attacks. She punches to the left with her right arm, he raises his left arm to block it.

Butch seemed like he was holding back with his attacks and was only blocking. I wondered what was holding him back in the back of my head but, decided that now wasn't the time to ask.

Butch was starting to visibly slow down with his blocking, like he was getting tired. He was moving fast to block so she didn't hit any vitals or so he wasn't going to be knocked back but, by the looks of it, Buttercup's enraged state might have increased her stamina. And if Butch slowed down now...

Shit.

Buttercup grinned wickedly, about to land a fatal punch before Butch dodged out of the way just in time. Buttercup growled in irritation, the energy radiating from her body was coming off in large amounts. Wow, she really is mad. And I don't even know if I mean mad as in angry mad or just plain **mad**.

Buttercup shot her heat vision at Butch, him flying in all different directions. The heat blasts hit the gym walls and floors and I flinched. It's going to be a nightmare trying to explain this to Mojo...Wait, there's a fight going on! I have to focus!

Butch charged up an energy beam, a new power that Butch got as well. It was where they charged up all their energy into a hyper beam of death. Very fatal. Wait...Fuck, BUTCH RUN!

Butch didn't move though, only keeping his eyes on the anger driven Buttercup as she charged up the beam even more, trying to release all of her pent up anger. Butch still didn't move an inch though...it was actually starting to scare me...

 _*BAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG*_

Everyone clutched their ears at the loud sound of a tambourine echoing through the gym. My super hearing only made it worse and echoing seemed to last longer in my ears. Butch and Buttercup even stopped to cover their ears (super hearing) and Buttercup's eyes went back to normal.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS LISTEN UP! AS MUCH AS I'D LOVE TO SEE A FIGHT, I DON'T WANT TO SEE MY GYM TRASHED SO WE ARE GOING TO SETTLE THIS THE RIGHT WAY!" The gym teacher yelled, seeing as that is his normal tone of voice. I tried to ignore the ringing in my ears and raised an eyebrow. 'Proper way'?

"WE ARE GOING TO SETTLE THIS WIT A FRIENDLY GAME OF...DODGEBALL!"

Fuck me...

* * *

So next thing I knew, the girls were on one side and the boys were on the other. It was a girls vs boys deal and Buttercup was throwing everything she had into those hits. Of course, aiming for Butch each and every time.

I was just trying to avoid getting hit, particular by powerful balls thrown by the Powerpuff girls. I mean, they had super powers, what did you expect? that they would throw like little flowery girly princesses? (Minus Bubbles of course.) Boomer and Blare were doing the same but, were having a harder time, especially without using their powers. As expected of them, I was more flexible out of all my brothers. And don't you dare put that into contest! I know what your dirty minds are thinking! Calm the fuck down.

"Buttercup, would you just listen to me?!" Butch tried to explain through his rapid movements as multiple balls flew past him at lightning speed. I wasn't really paying attention though. I have my own problems to worry about. *cough* Getting hit *cough*.

"I was only trying to protect yo-" Butch was interrupted by Buttercup's loud screech, making all of us flinch a bit, but not enough to through us off. Thank God, that would have been a _real_ disaster...

" _ **LIAR!**_ " A ball whizzed past Butch's head, hitting and cracking the wall behind him. Butch heard the crack and flinched, probably thinking of how gruesome that would have been if it hit his head. Why is Butch not fighting back-

Oh, wait...I see...

I felt my thoughts come to a stop as I realized everything that happened today. Butch beating up Mitch, him not fighting back, and even saying that he was trying to protect her... Ah, I see. It was never for me. Never. He lied. I don't know why but somehow just the fact that he lied makes me feel even worse than coming to the realization that he...he...

Apparently my movements came to a stop as well as my thought and as I feel deeper into my insecurities and sadness, I felt a large impact to my head, making me dizzy as he world began to spin. Damn.

The last thing I saw was the worried faces of my brothers before I blacked out.

 _'I knew he loved her...'_

* * *

 **Kyoki-Chan: Okay, it's done! Sorry for the long wait but, if it makes you feel any better, I already started the next chapter and I'm already half way done! :3 So it should be up in a couple of weeks or less. Probably less. Hopefully...**

 **Anywhore, the others are out for dinner right now and I better catch up with them! See ya soon guys! And I hope you still continue reading! Bye!**


	15. A Little Bit of an Update

**...**

 **Um..Hello everyone...**

 **I'm sorry I've been gone for so long...**

 **I haven't lost interest in this story, I promise but I have been practicing as a writer and I want to rewrite the story. Same premise and everything, but just a little few writing style** **tweaks** **and adjustments to make it better :3**

 **So to repeat, I'M NOT DONE WITH THIS STORY.**

 **I just need to get my thoughts together.**

 **At the beginning of this year updating this story was the least of my worries. I am in the middle of high school, and as a drawer, video game player, I've had little time to think about writing. Although that is no excuse for keeping you all waiting for so long, I hope you understand that as a high school student, daughter, sister, and friend, it's has been hard to juggle my school, personal interests, and family through out this year.**

 **It's been a hard year...**

 **However, I don't want to give up just yet. I'm too stubborn. ^-^**

 **I'm hoping to find time to update this story, as I love seeing people's reaction and reviews and I love seeing that view rate go up.**

 **So please, just bear with me everyone.**

 **I WILL complete this story, no matter how long it takes! :3**

 **I have so much more I want to show, but one step at a time right! :P**

 **...**

 **So just, bear with me everyone.**

 **Kyoki-Chan is back in business! :D**


End file.
